Sebastian x OC x Undertaker Love Story
by Jessyami
Summary: What if Ciel had an older sister he never knew about. What if this girl changes the life of everyone. Follow the story of a girl who fell in love with a Demon and a Shinigami, and a quest to protect a brother she have never met before. Sebastian X OC
1. How did it start

Chapter 1:

~ 8 years before Ciel Phantomhive was born~

It's a rainy day in London, Vincent was out to attend a party held in a viscount manor. "It's raining heavily will we be able to make it to the party on time?" he sighed "Well we are a few miles away and I think it will not be much of a burden" said Lau his companion for tonight along with a Chinese girl that always sits on Lau's lap. " I hope you can finally find a girl that will make your heart beat during the party." Lau smirked "Oh come on, you know I am not going there to mingle and flirt with a woman." He replied "You know our reason for going there, It's the queens orders we must find the killer that kills those innocent children." He continued " Ohh? I thought were just going there because you wanted to party." Said Lau with a confused look then looked at the girl sitting on his lap. "And here I thought you can finally have someone sitting on your lap like mine nee Ran Mao?" Vincent sighed, before he could speak the carriage went to a stop, then Tanaka his butler went to open the door for them. "We have arrived my lord" Tanaka gestured for them to go outside the carriage. "This is going to be a long night" Vincent said with a stern face. "I have a feeling this night will be interesting" Lau said smiling.

As they walked inside, The hall are filled with guest, women with their frilly gowns that almost touched the grounds, while men wear tuxedos (sorry I'm not good at describing things just use your imagination XD) Some of them Vincent recognized immediately, Of course his the queens guard dog and a famous CEO of a toy company, some of these people are either his clients or social acquaintances. When they entered, Vincent was immediately swarmed by women of all ages asking if he had a date, or asking if they can be his date tonight. To their dismay Vincent turned them down with a smile. 'Focus Vincent you need to find the killer immediately so you can finish the mission quickly and head back home!' The music started to play, couples started to dance on the floor, women started swarming again at Vincent, he turned them down again and escaped for more women are coming his way. As he escape someone bump into him and saw it was a girl. The girl was beautiful her hazel brown eyes met his, her small lips carved beautifully on her small face and her soft tangerine gown compliment her brown skin. "Pasensya na" the girl said " I-i mean I'm sorry" then she bowed to the man "No need to say sorry milady, I wasn't looking on my way either." He said with a smile. The girl bowed again and as she prepares to leave, a hand stopped her. "Um may I know your name Milady?" She stood there looking at the man, her mind was blank, he was handsome. Before she could speak, someone called for her. "Maria it's almost time for you to play!" the girl who is holding a violin gestured her to come to her side quickly. Maria turned to the man again " I'm sorry I have to go". She was stopped again " After the party can we meet again?" Vincent said. She nod then walks quickly to her friend "Who was that man?" "I don't know, but he sure is handsome". She replied with a blush in her cheeks.

'What was i thinking asking for her name, and I even asked her if we could meet later' Vincent sighed then he felt a tap on his shoulders, he turned and saw Lau " My my love is in the air nee Ran Mao?" Said Lau smiling at Vincent then turned to face Ran Mao. "Lau stop with the teasing please like i told you before, I am here because of my mission, not to find some love interest. Vincent said with an irritated voice. Then a man stood in front of the stage, he was Viscount Michael the person who hosted the party. " Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention please!" Tonight we have a special guest, She's a special girl with great talents for playing the piano. It is an honour to have her here tonight." A girl went to the stage with grace and presents herself to everyone. Vincent was surprised to see the girl he bumped into. "Her name is Maria Balagtas from Philippines. She has been known to be a great pianist not just in Asia but also here in Europe, Tonight she will be playing the piano to entertain us." The viscount gestured Maria to the piano. As she sat in front of the piano her hands rested on the keys and played. She was astonishing the guests move in closer to watch her, even Vincent was amazed by her talent , he also went to the front to see her in a closer view. "And there he said he was on a mission." Lau whispered into his ears, Vincent Ignored him. As the song comes to an end the, the lights went out, There where screams and crashing of glass, Everyone in the hall panicked and ran in circles. Vincent was too occupied with Maria thinking if she's safe. Without noticing Vincent went to the stage and grabbed Maria's hand and runs outside of the manor. As they reached outside someone yelled at Vincent. "VINCENT!" Lau called "What the hell are you doing he's inside we have to hurry!" Vincent stood there stunned, he doesn't want to go back not until Maria is safe, but he has his duties to the queen he let go of Maria and said "I hope I can see you again Milady, this is goodbye for now". He then run towards the manor and left Maria.

Weeks have passed since the party incident. The killer has been caught, but when he went back to where he left Maria, there was no sign of her. Vincent sat on his desk thinking if Maria was safe after the incident. Tanaka was pouring tea. "Sir today's tea is Earl Grey and for dessert Apple Rum Pie" Tanaka placed the cup in his master's desk, Vincent was too occupied with thoughts of Maria. Tanaka coughed. "ehem, Sir your tea? Are you not satisfied or are you still thinking of Miss Maria?" he did not move. "She's been on my mind lately I haven't seen her since the party and- Wait how did you know about her? I never told you anything, or did I?". Looking at his butler, Tanaka chuckled "Well my Lord, Lord Lau told me of how you met this Pianist girl and how you fell in love with her" he chuckled again. "Tanaka please do not absorb all of Lau's imaginary stories" he said a bit irritated. He stood up and went for the door. "I'm going outside for a walk, I'll be back by dinner" " Be careful my Lord" Tanaka bowed at his master.

As he arrived at a park he sat on a bench and read a book. "good thing I brought a book to kill my boredom." After a few minutes, he closed the book and sighed " I've been on the same page since the beginning " he Sighed again "Then why don't you try reading it instead of staring at it" he looked up and saw a girl and she was Maria. He almost shouted thank god you're alive but held back. " Miss Maria it's nice seeing you again!" he stood up still looking at her. "It's nice to see you again Sir Vincent" she smiled. "may I join you sir Phantomhive?" She asked. "S-sure, w-wait how did you know my family name?" he asked confused. "well i was on a toy store and was about to buy a toy for my little sister when I saw a poster of you, I asked the Toy shop keeper who is on the poster and he said your name is Vincent Phantomhive" she replied. "Well that's good enough for a reason" He sat on the bench again and gestured Maria to sit beside him. "So what are you doing here at the park Miss Balagtas?" she looked at him "Well I am in love with nature so I prefer to kill my time at a park or a garden rather than being inside a gloomy house, and as I remember i did not tell you my family name either" she smiled at him "Miss if you remember Viscount Michael did introduce you to the crowd at the party" He looked at her smirking " Ohhh right!" then she laughed and he joined her. They both talked getting to know each other, as time passed they both enjoyed the company of each other they didn't even recognized it was getting dark. "Well milady It's getting dark we should head back, and please do allow me to escort you home since it's not safe for a young lady as yourself to walk around alone" he offered his hand to her "Under on condition, just call me Maria" She smiled to him "Then call me Vincent then I will call you Maria" He smiled back. Maria reached for his hand "It's a deal". They both left the park. As they walk side by side, they continued their conversation until they reached Maria's house. "I think this is goodbye Maria" said Vincent "Yes Goodbye Vincent and Goodnight, please take care." "I'll see you tomorrow then? At the same park?" Vincent said as he let go of Maria's hand. "Sure" she smiled and placed a light kiss on his cheeks. Vincent flushed a light pink then waved goodbye at Maria before turning back.

It's been a year, they continued seeing each other at the park. Sometimes Vincent visits Maria's house and Maria does the same. They loved each other's company, They loved each other. They confessed to each other and made love. Vincent loved Maria so much, he proposed to her. She said yes then kissed him passionately. But happy endings are not meant for both of them. Vincent sister Frances didn't liked Maria for she was not in their league. She told Maria she should stay away from Vincent if she value her life, she also told her that a Queens Guard Dog is a Dangerous title it can make a simple family into ruins and that she will just be a burden to Vincent because she's weak. Maria thought of Frances words, 'I'm not capable of being a wife to the Queens Guard Dog, I'm just a Hindrance to his job'. She never wanted to leave Vincent for she loved him dearly, but she had to make a decision, she's scared of the truth she's scared that one day this happy life of them will not be as happy as it will be tomorrow, and she also thought the child inside of her. Maria only wanted her child safe and grew up to be a normal child. She then finally decides. She'd leave Vincent, the man she deeply loved, she doesn't want the child to live a dangerous life. A few weeks before their wedding Maria is missing, Vincent frantically looked all over the place where she could be, but she cannot be found. Tanaka handed him a letter for it was addressed to him. He opens it quickly and read  
_  
__**My Dearest Vincent,**_

_** I know there are so many questions in your head right now of why I left you. Please don't look for me, And please don't question my love for you. I loved you with all my heart, but I cannot live with the life that you have, I cannot be called the Queens Guard Dog's wife. I will be foolish if I continue marrying you. To tell the truth I'm scared, scared that one day the family that we've been dreaming of will remain a dream. I can't be with you forever, even if you regret loving me, I will not regret loving you. but please my love forget about me and find a woman that will stay by your side and be your wife. I Love you so much Goodbye My Love.**_

_** Maria **_

Tanaka took a silver tray and handed it to Vincent. It was Maria's engagement ring. He took the ring holding back his tears. "Leave" Tanaka looked at his master and bowed at him before leaving the room.

Vincent tried looking for Maria but he failed. He asked all of the person he knew that knew Maria but none of them ever saw Maria nor know of her location. He went to the same park where they always meet, he sat on the bench and cried " My Love why did you have to leave me!" He knelt down his tears rolling on his face. "I will never forget you I promise, Until we meet again, even if we have our own lives, I will still wait for the day until we meet again, and the child in your womb I will never forget". Years have passed. Vincent married another woman her name was Rachel they were so happy together and had a son named Ciel. He still did not forget about Maria and their child he never met. But he is still wishing that one day, even if it's just the child he wanted to see them again and meet his/her little brother Ciel.  
**  
Author's note:  
First  
Please don't be confused this is really an Sebastian x Oc X Undertaker story i'm just clearing things up on how did Ciel had an Older sister.  
Second  
if my English is not good i'm sorry! This is my first time making a story in full English so please bear with my wrong grammar and spelling T_T.  
Third  
Yes i'm a Filipino so you will see some Tagalog words or Sentences in the story  
Translation  
Pasensya na – I'm sorry**


	2. The Revelation

Chapter 2 reviel

~Jessica's POV~

"Nanay, please don't leave me!" I said crying. "Anak, please don't cry, we both know that it is my time." My mother took my hands and caressed it on her cheeks."Please promise me, find your little brother, and protect him if you must." She looked up and brushed away my tears, I couldn't help but cry, now that my mother's life is coming to an end because of a brain tumor. "I don't know what to do, I-i- I can't do it alone nanay." Mother smiled still holding my hand "Hush my child, you are stronger than me, Unlike you i'm weak I couldn't even fight for the one I love." a tear rolling on her cheeks "Don't be like me my child, Fight for what you believe in, fight for your love, stay strong until that day comes when you found someone you want to spend your whole life with." She held both of my hands " Don't worry my child, I'm sure Tanaka will help you out, I will not leave you alone in this cruel world, I love you so much" With her last shaky breath she said " Until we meet again in another time..." She gently closed her eyes "nanay? , Nanay wake up!" I hold her hands tightly then shakes it "no not now, I *hic* still need *hic* you.." My tears went out nonstop, I can't hold my cries any longer, I shouted my mother's name. I am now alone.

~Ciel's POV~

I was sitting on my desk signing some papers. "Young master" my butler called "Today's tea is Darjeeling tea, and for dessert apple almond pie" Sebastian said while pouring me a cup of tea. "Sebastian have you seen Tanaka?" my butler looked at me and answered "He is currently at the kitchen, drinking his tea my lord." I sighed then stared at my papers. "Is there a matter young master?" I sighed again then answered "His been.. Silent these past few days... a bit distant." I looked at my butler hoping for an answer.

Before Sebastian could answer, there has been a knock on the door. "Come in" I said with a calm voice. Tanaka entered not in his deformed form. "Good Morning young master" said Tanaka then bowed at me. "May I have a word with you?" I looked at him confused, this is the first time in years since I saw Tanaka in a serious face. "Speak up" while I took a sip on my cup and gestured Sebastian to go outside. Sebastian was preparing to leave but Tanaka stopped him. "Please Sir Sebastian stay, I need you to hear this conversation also." Sebastian stood there looking at Tanaka then to his young master. I looked at Sebastian's gaze then back to Tanaka. "Is it Important?" I asked "Yes young master, It is about... " He was silent for a few seconds then continued ".. about your older sister" my eyes widen thinking about what Tanaka had just said. "My older sister?, As far as i know i'm the only child of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive" my said his gaze never left Tanaka. Even Sebastian was curious of what Tanaka have just said.

"Yes, you are 'the' only son of Lord Vincent and Madam Rachel" Tanaka Cooed "but before Lord Vincent met your mother, He had met someone else." I sat there stunned I couldn't believe anything I was hearing. "Before I continue I want you to read this first young master." Tanaka gave me a letter it was addressed as "To my son Ciel". I looked at it for a moment before taking it gingerly as if it will crumble in my hands if I'm not careful. I then opened the letter.

b My dearest son, 

If you have received this letter in your hands, it means I am already gone in this world. I made this letter to let you know a secret, I intend to tell you this when your older enough to understand. It's abut you having another sibling. You see I loved someone else before I met your mother, and we had a child. I never saw the that child but I do wish you two meet. Ciel please accept my wish, Find your other sibling and take care of that child. I never regret loving your mother and having you as a son. I also never regret loving that person and having a child with her. Please grant my wish my son, This is all I ask of you.

With all love,  
Your father. /b

I stared at the letter for a moment, then Tanaka talked. "It is your father's wish, he wanted you and your sister to meet and live together. He then handed me 2 photographs of 2 different girls. The older one looked like in her twenties, while the other girl is about 7 or 8 years of age. "This is Lady Maria and this is your older sister" I looked at the young girl's photo. "What is her name? My sister?" "Jessica Phanthomhive". Tanaka Replied " Jessica huh?,... Please i want to know more about these two, how father met Maria". Tanaka told everything, How they met at the party, How they met again at the park, how happy Vincent was when he's with her, He also told the cancelled wedding because of Maria's disappearance. Tanaka told these things in detail to me. "If you and father never found Maria, How come you know of my sister and have this photograph?" I asked, Tanaka looked at the window and replied. "I saw Lady Maria that day... when your parents were married. I asked her why did she return, she told me that she only wanted to see Lord Vincent from afar, to see if he's happy. Then that time i saw a little girl running beside her, that was the first time i saw your sister." Tanaka stopped then looked at the photo of Maria. "Lady Maria told me to meet in private" 

~ Flashback~

"Tanaka I have a favour to ask of you, will you hear my plea?" Maria said "I- ... I don't have enough years to leave." She then looked at Tanaka, " I have a brain tumor" Tanaka is shooked of what Maria had just said "Miss Maria did you try consulting a doctor?" She shook her head "How about the child? She will grow up without a mother." "I know that's why I told you to meet me in private." She took Tanaka's hands "She's young and no one will be able to take care of her, I doubt my family will take care of her" Shee took a deep breath "I am preparing her Tanaka, with the few years I have left, I want her to be ready... ready to be called the daughter of the Queen's Guard Dog". Tanaka looked at Maria for a while "Miss Maria, you don't have to suffer like this! Why don't you just present her to Lord Vincent, madam Rachel did know he had a child, She is also helping him on finding you and your daughter, and I know they can also help you about your si-" "I see Vincent saw a kind and strong woman" She then smiled "Thank you for your concern Tanaka, but I don't want for him to see this weak side of me, no I don't want him to see the woman who broke his heart." She held Tanaka's hands tightly. "This is my last favour Tanaka, Please until the day I die, do not speak a word of this to Vincent." Tanaka sighed "Very well miss, if you have decided then I can't do anything about it, but I want you to update me of you and your child's condition, Until the day that she's prepared to face her father I will keep this a secret." He smiled then let go of her hands, she the smiled and said "Thank you".

~Ciel's POV~

"From that day forward we both exchanged mails o know the condition of the other, that is why I know a lot about your sister." Again the room was silent, I still can't believe what I'm hearing. I then broke this silence " How is she?"Tanaka looked at the ground, he took a deep breath and said "Miss Maria is ... dead." I stared at Tanaka "since when?" "... about a month ago.. and.. " he looked at me with concern in his eyes hoping that his next words will not shock me. "your older sister is coming, i don't know the exact date but she said it will be a few weeks from now." I was still staring at Tanaka then I looked back to Sebastian who was standing beside us the whole time listening to our conversation. "Sebastian make sure that the manor is in order at all times, also prepare a room for her, we need to show her the hospitality that the Phantomhive have, and make sure she will feel welcomed." Sebastian then bowed and answered " Yes, my lord" He then looked at Tanaka. " I will make sure Miss Jessica will feel at home during her stay." Tanaka smiled "Thank you".

Author's note:

OK sorry for another long chapter! But as I promised Sebastian, Ciel and the OC are here! Yey! Here are the translation's of some words!

Nanay –Mother  
Anak – this can be either My daughter or My Son this word is commonly used by parents or any elderly to their siblings.


	3. The Meeting Part 1

Chapter 3 Part 1 

~Jessica's POV~ 

"Please take care Jessica" one of my cousins told me.

"Yes I will, and I promise to write often." I smiled.

A man shouted that the ship will set sail in a few minutes; all passengers must enter inside the ship immediately. I sighed then hug each and everyone who see me off.

"Paalam, Hanggang sa muli!." I waved them goodbye. "This is going to be a long journey."

I looked at my Locket and opened it. There were two pictures inside, One is my nanay's Picture and the other is my father that I never met before. I knew that my father died in flames a few years ago and that the only one who survived is my Little brother. I am a bit nervous because i don't know if he's going to accept me or not. But i made a promise to nanay that I will protect my little brother no matter what. If he doesn't accept me, then I will make him accept me by all means.

~Time Skip~

It's been a few days' sail. I am nearing London " `sigh` well you can't turn back now your almost there, even if you jump off this ship and swim back to Philippines I doubt you will be able to get back there alive."

After a few moments of looking at the nearing shore ahead, I heard someone crying. I turned back and followed the voice then i saw a man wearing a red outfit, even his hair is red. His hair is beautiful i have the urge of touching it then i stopped myself 'Jessica focus!' I took a step forward then put my hands on the man's shoulders.

"Are you alright sir?" He then looked up at me and I saw that he is wearing red glasses with small skulls on each side of his glasses. Then I noticed his eyes, It was a yellowish green color. I was staring at his eyes for too long then i shook my head and asked.

"why are you crying?" He stood up and spoke

"Well I have been given an assignment to an unfamiliar place and stayed there for a few weeks. I missed my Sebby to much so now I'm crying because I can finally meet him again." I smiled this man is funny crying over this kind of things.

"Tears of joy?" I asked, he nodded. "Well you shouldn't be like that; you must be happy and smiling after all you will finally be able to see this Sebby of yours." I smiled then he smiled back, I handed him my handkerchief and wiped his tears.

"Thank you dear" He smiled wide showing his teeth. I gasp at what I saw then said " it's.. pointy" without thinking I said that then closed my mouth with my hands.

"Hahahaha.. you're funny! I like to be your friend, by the way i'm Grell Sutcliff." He offered his hand for a shake. "I'm Jessica, Jessica Phantomhive"

His jaws dropped "D-d-d-d-d-did you just said Phantomhive?" I stared at him and nodded "Yes Phantomhive" his jaws are still opened then he asked "are you somewhat related to Ciel Phantomhive?". Now it's my turned to get shocked. How did he know of my little brother.

Before i could speak I heard someone yelling "The ship is about to dock, Please check and take care of your belongings and accompany your children. We will arrive shortly at the port. Thank you for your cooperation." Oh god my things are not yet prepared!" I looked at Grell then bowed " I have to go, I'll see you next time Grell goodbye!" then I hurriedly run to my cabin.

~Ciel's POV~

We were at the pier waiting for sister's ship, People are also gathering in the area to wait. I have by my said Sebastian and Tanaka. I brought Tanaka along since he knows my sister a lot more than me. After Tanaka told me I have an older sister I got curious of her. Tanaka said there will be a ship from Philippines that will arrive a few weeks from now. I didn't hesitated and told him that we will wait at the pier and personally pick her up. A few hours have passed the ship have arrived. As passengers went down the boat Tanaka saw someone and pointed at her.

"That's her" I looked at the direction where Tanaka was pointing, I saw a girl with a long black hair that goes past her waist half of her hair are tied into a big bun. Her gown design i never recognized before, It was a Yellowish gold colour, the shawl wrapped around her a bit pointy on both sides of her shoulders, her sleeves falls down to her wrist like a big bell, and the rest of her gown flowed down up to her ankles a bit fluffy. She looked at our direction slowly walking to our side.

"Are you sure it's her?" I asked, "Yes I'm sure of it" he replied.

She finally came to a stop then Tanaka spoke. "Welcome to London Lady Jessica, I am Tanaka the head steward of the Phantomhive household and this" Tanaka gestured to me "Ciel Phantomhive" I said with a calm voice then bowed in front of her. "I have been expecting your arrival Jessica Phantomhive.

~Jessica's POV~

I was staring at the boy in front of me, he was wearing a navy blue suit that goes a few inches from his knees, with black shorts long black socks up to his knees and black shoes. His hair was dark navy-blue and his eyes were blue like the sky. Then i noticed his eye patch

"Why are you wearing an Eye patch?"I was shocked i closed my mouth with my hands and said to myself 'damn me and my mouth!' Tanaka and their other companion chuckled.

The boy just stared at me with straight face I bowed at him and said " I-i-i-im S-s-sorry! " I keep bowing in front of him then I heard him laugh. "First time we meet and you noticed my eye patch." I stood there embarrassed 'damn now he's making fun of me'

He smirked then looked at the other man in black " Sebastian prepare the carriage we need to head back home so Lady Jessica can have a rest"

I looked at the man, he was handsome his raven black hair framed his face, his eye were red it was beautiful I stared at his eyes as if it were pulling me inside. He then spoke "Yes young master"

Ciel saw me staring at Sebastian, he then said "This is our butler Sebastian Michaelis" Sebastian looked at me and curtsied "It is a pleasure meeting you Lady Jessica." I then curtsied back at him, I still can't take my gaze off of him, There's something about him ... odd.

Ciel noticed I was still staring at Sebastian then he coughed " Let's go". The boy turned back and walks away. Sebastian smiled at me then followed Ciel.

"Milady, please follow me". Tanaka offered his hands , I reached for it lightly then we walked to the carriage.

~Sebastians POV~

There's something about this girl, It seems her soul is strong yet it smelled so sweet, so pure so innocent. 'She is interesting' I thought. I held my hand in front of her to help her get inside the carriage she said thank you.

Tanaka told me he will drive, As much as I want t see and know more about this girl I declined. "No sir let me drive the carriage, I'm sure Lady Jessica will be much more comfortable if your inside." Tanaka smiled "Well if you insist", he then stepped inside the carriage beside Ciel. I sat on the driver's seat and drove the carriage away.

~Jessica's POV~

As the carriage move I felt a little uncomfortable. Good thing Sebastian insisted on driving, if he's inside i might end up staring at him. The journey was quiet, I am a bit sleepy, my eyes were closing, my head wanted to rest.

Then Tanaka sat beside me. "Milady we have still a long way to go If you want you can sleep on my shoulders" he offered I looked at him for a moment then nodded, I really need to sleep. I set my head on his shoulders then closed my eyes.

Before I fell asleep I felt something warm wrapped around me. I half opened my eyes and saw ciel wrapped his coat around me. I held it gingerly and smiled "Thank you" I swear I saw him blush, his cute when he blushes. I wanted to tease him but my brain doesn't want to react anymore so I went to sleep.

~Ciel's POV~

I studied every features of her while she was sleeping. She looked a lot like her mother, the only resemblance of her to my/our father is the colour of her eyes. After a few hours we have arrived at he manor.

"My Lady we have arrived" Tanaka said "hhnn" she just clung to Tanaka still sleeping then Sebastian opened the door.

"Young Master, Lady Jessica we have arrived" Sebastian said, Jessica woke up rubbing her eyes she looked outside then closed her eyes again because of the sudden light that might have hurt her eyes, She then looked at me.

"You snore in your sleep" her eyes widened "What?"

"And you drool" I chuckled "NO I DID NOT!" she said a bit angered " Then why don't you touch Tanaka's coat". She touched Tanaka's coat, before she could even look at me I immediately went ouside.

"Hey I did not drool! Nor did I snore!"

"Oh yes you did" I smirked

"You know if you weren't my little brother I would have punched you in the face so hard it will put you to sleep!" She said still inside the carriage.

"Miss Jessica, that is not very Lady-like to say" I saw her blush then I teased her again.

"I see your blushing, Is it because of Sebastian's comment or is it because he heard what you said" I smirked at her again realizing I have won against this arguement.

"My lord, you do enjoy teasing your sister aren't you?" I felt my cheeks burning from embarrassment, before i could even scold Sebastian, Jessica spoke " HA! Back at yah Ciel Phantomhive!" She put her index finger under her eyes and pull it down then stick her tongue out. I rolled my eyes "Sebastian show her to her room!. I'll be at my study." I gave Jessica one last glare then I marched inside of the manor leaving them behind.

**Author's note**

There will be part 2 of this chapter and i promise Undertaker will be in the story either in part 2 or in chapter 4  
Translations:

Paalam - Goodbye  
Hanggang sa muli - Until then or until we meet again


	4. The Meeting Part 2

Chapter 3 part 2

~Sebastian's POV~

I watched as these two siblings tease each other. "First day of meeting and you two get along well." I said

Lady Jessica raised an eyebrow. "You call that getting along?" She replied, I just chuckled. She then stepped out of the carriage, I offered her my hand for her to balance herself, she looked at my hand for a moment then she reached for it. As she looked around into the carriage she gasp

"M-m-mr. Tanaka!" She pointed at Tanaka that is still inside the carriage, he is now in his chibi form. " Do not worry milady Tanaka transforms into that always, he seldom use his real form."

She looked t me confused then back at Tanaka as he say his usual "Ho ho ho". She tilted her head then asked. "How old is he?"

"Around 82" I replied. "He's too old .. .. I'm just a burden to him" she said almost in a whispher.

"Milady?" She looked back at me then said "Oh!.. don't mind me" She smiled

"Very well then, let me escort you to your room Milady"

As I escort her to her room I saw Meyrin running in the hall holding a vase "M-m-m-mr Sebastian" she tripped, the vase flying over, my reflexes quickly moved then catch the vase on my right arm then catching meyrin on my other arm. "Meyrin how many times do I have to tell you do not run in the hallways."

She stumbled back "I-i-i-i-im S-s-sorry Mr S-s-sebastian!" I then heard Lady Jessica chuckled, Meyrin looked at her she adjusted her glasses and asked "Is that her?"

"Yes she is young master's older sister Lady Jessica Phantomhive" Meyrin stood straight the bowed at her "Nice to meet you Lady Jessica I'm Meyrin the housemaid" Lady Jessica then curtsied to her.

"Nice to meet you too Meyrin" she smiled at her. Before this conversation can get any longer, I went to Meyrin's sde and handed her the vase.

"Don't you have work to do?" She Straightened back then reached for the vase "Now go and don't run!"

She bowed "Y-yes SIR!" I sighed "Honestly"

Lady Jessica chuckled again "You're too strict, no wonder she's scared." She smiled.

"and you're too straight forward with your words Lady Jessica" she blushed, she's cute.

"Come now we don't want to tire you more milady" I gestured her to follow me.

~Jessica's POV~

I'm a bit uneasy because I was alone with Sebastian. Both him and ciel are embarrassing my the whole day. As I followed him down the hallways, we stopped at a big wooden door, he then opened it then gestured me to go inside.

"This room is huge" I said " This is the best room we could offer, This will be your permanent room milady." He smiled

I walked inside appreciating every detail the room have. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room It's four sides has long wood stands and a roof on top. Transparent silks fell down on both sides. The beddings are red even the pillows are red. The windows are about 9 feet tall with blanched almond colour curtain with gold lace for accent tied to each side. I saw the balcony where vines of leaves crawl around it. On the right side of the room there were bookshelves and a father clock. Beside the door a dresser with big mirror and a big oak wood closet. The fireplace can be seen at left side of the room. A few meters from the fireplace side was a door.

"What is behind that door?" I pointed it at Sebastian. "That is your personal bathroom milady" My jaws dropped.

"I have a personal bathroom inside my room?" I asked shocked. Me and my nanay only shared one bathroom and I have one on my own! He then laughed a little.

"Yes you have, Now milady all of your other questions will be entertained later for now you need to rest, If you need anything just call, I will pick you up before 7" he then bowed at then went to the door.

Before he closed it he said "Sweet dreams milady" I blushed a few shades of red then he closed the door. I went for my bed still blushing letting my front body fell on the sheets without positioning myself into a comfortable position I fell asleep.

~Sebastian's POV~

As I left her room, I immediately went to the kitchen hoping bard did not blow up the whole kitchen up with his burners and fire powers. I reached the kitchen, It was in good condition. "Thank goodness bard didn't blow this up."

I removed my coat then reached for an apron, I rolled up my sleeves then layered the ingredients and equipments I needed on the counter.

Finny runs over to the kitchen yelling "Mr Sebastian! Is it true?"

"Is she already here?" Followed by bard

"Yes she has arrived and currently resting on her room"

"Wow i can't wait to see her. Meyrin said she's beautiful" I sighed this two idiots will keep on asking me about her until they are satisfied.

"You two instead of standing there, why don't you help Meyrin on the dining hall and prevent her from breaking more plates" I said a bit irritated.

The two of them stood straight then said "Yes sir!" I sighed "Idiots"

~Time skip~

I was finished with the preparations for dinner. I asked Meyrin to fetch young master. "6:40" I put my pocket watch back then went off to Lady Jessica's room.

I arrived at her door then knocked "Lady Jessica dinner is ready" I said. There was no answer on the door.

I knocked again "Milady?" there were still no answer.

I gently opened the door and peeked a little before going inside. I saw her she was curled in a ball sleeping. I approached her bed about to tap her shoulders, and then I saw her face, she was crying. I gently sat down beside her then bend myself forward to see her face more. I brushed her black hair away from her face. I moved in a little closer to her face then wiped some of her tears with my gloved hand. She smelled so sweet. I noticed she was waking. I stood up hurriedly.

She looked at my side then stumbled back at the other corner of her bed " S-sebastian hi!" She said a bit flustered I then chuckled.

"W-what, what's so funny?" she asked I saw her blush a bit pink then teased her.

" Do you sleep like that milady?" She pouted. "I'm tired I don't care what position is comfortable, as long as I'm in bed I will sleep." Her stomach growled. Again she blushed.

"I see milady is hungry, dinner is ready come now master Ciel is waiting"

~Jessica's POV~

I was silent the whole time. Sebastian showed me the way to the dining. As we walked Sebastian noticed my silence.

"Did you have a bad dream milady?" I was confused "Why do you say that?

"I saw you crying in your sleep" I stopped walking then stared at him. He noticed I've stopped.

"I'm sorry, I am in no position of asking that please do not answer my question" I looked down at the floor, he's right i did had a dream, I don't know if i'm going to be happy or be sad in since I was talking to my nanay in that dream.

"I – dreamt about nanay" I sighed, Sebastian just looked at me with concern. "Nanay? That's your mother right?" I nodded

Sebastian held his hand in front of me then smiled "We better hurry milady, Master Ciel is already in the dining and he will get angry if we are late." I looked at him he was so calm, then I held out to his hand and we walked side by side through the hallways. I keep reminding myself not to blush.

We reached the Dinning and Ciel was sitting at the other side of the table. "You two are late!, did you two do something before going here" I glared at him, his really getting on my nerves!

"I swear one day I'm going to punch that face of yours". He smirked then looked at Sebastian

"Well dinner is ready right?" Sebastian said yes then helped me sit on the chair "Thank you" I said, "Your welcome milady" He replied.

Silence was in the room when Sebastian left getting the food he then returned, Meyrin was also there helping Sebastian with two other boys i never saw.

"Wow she's pretty" said the blond boy with a straw hat in his neck. The other man that is wearing a chef's uniform just looked at me with his jaws drop.

"Ehem!, Served the food at the table." Sebastian said, they put the food at the table. I saw meyrin about to bump the serving cart then I said "WATCH OUT!" Without thinking I rushed over to meyrin so fast catching her and the plate of food she was holding.

Everyone looked at me in shock "M-m-milady are you alright?" Meyrin asked at me "I'm fine don't worry about me" I smiled

"H-how did you do that?" Ciel asked his eyes were shocked. Then it hit me 'damn! I moved on my own without thinking!' then I said "Um, Instincts? " I smiled nervously, 'nice now they are more curious! Very good Jessica very good' I need to distract them with other things!

"The food looks delicious" I said "L-let's eat! " I quickly went to my chair Sebastian came back to reality then served the food for me and Ciel, I quickly ate the food of course with a lady like manner just a bit faster. As i finished eating I stood up then said to Ciel "Ok i'm full I will be heading back to my room now! I'm a bit tired Goodnight!" I then rushed back at my room locking it. "Jessica you idiot!, next time think before moving!"

~Sebastian's POV~

"Did you see that?" Young master said while I am preparing him for bed. "Yes" I replied

"She is Interesting" he continued "Yes, very interesting indeed" I answered. I am finished preparing him for bed then excused myself. "Goodnight young master." Then I left the room.

I was walking in the hallways then looked outside "Looks like we have a full moon" As I was watching the moon I noticed someone walking in the garden.

"And it looks like someone is not yet tired."


	5. The Grave

Chapter 4  
~Jessica's POV~

I can't sleep; I keep rolling on my bed to tire myself but still nothing. I'm still fully awake! I went off my bed then got my robe " I better go to the garden to kill some time."  
I carefully opened my door then went out of my room, I walked the hallway carefully to minimize any sounds I might make. As I reached outside I quickly went to the garden. "Ang ganda!" I see white roses everywhere It glowed beautifully under the moonlight lit. Then I saw a fountain, there was a girl holding a vase that poured water out of it. I went beside it then stand on the edge of the fountain. I walked around at the edge singing a song

_"Take me to your heart  
Show me where to start  
Let me play the part of your first love  
All the stars are bright  
Every wish is ours tonight my love. _

I moved a wrong step then I fell "Ah!" I was waiting for me to land hard on the ground then I felt someone catch me. I slowly opened my eyes then saw Sebastian was carrying me  
"My Lady what do you think you are doing? He asked, I then blushed "Um before I answer, could you please put me down first?" I said my cheeks are still burning; He then put me down gently.

"Now will you answer my question?" I looked at him then sighed

"I was singing while walking at the edge of the fountain, what do you think I'm doing?" I answered the obvious then he chuckled.

"Well you are doing that, but why are you outside at this late hour milady?, It is already 10:30, you shouldn't be out alone at night." He said

"I'm bored Sebastian and I can't even sleep. I want to past some time before going to bed." I said pouting, I felt a strong wind blew. 'damn this robe couldn't even make me warm!' I crossed my arms around myself to create some heat around my upper body. Then I felt something being put on me. Sebastian already removed his coat then placed it on my shoulders.

"Milady we should go inside, we don't want you to catch a cold since your dressed lightly." I blushed again. 'why am I always blushing when he's around. Oh no! I think i'm liking him. Jessica no! You cannot like Sebastian he's your brothers butler for crying out loud!' I was arguing w/ myself when Sebastian spoke.

"Milady?" I looked at him "Uh yes?"

"I said we should go inside and make you some tea" He said " Oh.. Okay, Um can you just make some hot milk instead of tea?" I said to him. "As you wish, come let us go inside"  
He put his hands on my back pushing me lightly, then we went for the kitchen, he offered me a stool then he said. "please sit here while I make you some hot milk"

I sat down then watched him warm the milk then I called "Sebastian"

"Yes milady?"

"How old are you?" he then looked at me then smiled "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. You still looked so young" he then raised his eyebrows.

"You do know of the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat'" I stared at him for a while studying his eyes then I spoke. "I think you do know that cats have nine lives, so I don't mind much unless it goes to 1." I smiled

"And you didn't even answer my question yet, so how old are you?" He smiled; as he poured my milk into the cup he said "You are a very persistent person aren't you? To answer your question I'm 26 happy now?"

He gave me my cup of milk "Yes." Then I looked at him "Thank you"

"Be careful it's hot" he smiled. We stayed there in silence until my cup is finished. "I think I can go to sleep now" I finally said. "Very well, let me escort you to your room." I smiled at him, he offered his arms and I reached for it we then walked to my room. When we arrived he opened the door and said "Goodnight Milady." He then bowed. "Goodnight Sebastian and thank you for the milk and the company."

"You're welcome." He then left, I closed the door then went to bed.

~Morning~

"Nanay?" I said as I run towards her, I can only see her back but I know it is her. "Nanay wait! Don't leave me wait!" Suddenly a man in all black came, he was standing beside nanay, 'why does he looked so familiar'. I keep running to their side but I can't reach her. Then he stabbed her "No!" I can't reach them I keep running but I still can't reach "Nanay! Nanay! NANAY!"

I woke up breathing heavily my sweat rolling on my face then I heard someone. "Milady, are you alright?" It was Sebastian; he was sitting beside my bed holding both of my shoulders. My tears started rolling on my cheeks without knowing I was crying.

"Sebastian, Nanay, she... 'Sniff' she" "Shh. Milady it's only a dream please calm down" he was looking at me with concern while rubbing my back with his gloved hands to calm me down.

"I may be a servant, but you can open up to me milady" I looked at him my tears have calmed down, the dream was still repeating at my head, who was that man, why did he stabbed mother, why do I have this feeling that I know him.

Without thinking I hugged Sebastian, i needed comfort, I can't calm my nerves down. I buried my face in his chest he smelled so nice, i can smell Vanilla and pastries in him then I said "I'm sorry" I clutched my hands in his coat.

"Please let me stay like this for a while, Just for a while please?" he didn't reply but he wrapped his arms around me, that reassured me that he didn't mind.

Then someone came barging in "Sebastian I heard a scr- , what are you two doing? 'Damn many people are in this mansion why does it have to be him!'

Ciel stood there staring at us curiously then he said "Oh!, I see, you both are getting along well aren't you?" This boy! It's so early in the morning and he's already teasing me. I removed myself from Sebastian then he spoke.

" Young master, Lady Jessica had a bad dream I'm just comforting her."

"You comfort her by hugging? Do you even know your standing?" Ciel said. I rolled my eyes. "Will you mind your own business? Besides it's not his fault! I'm the one who hugged him!" I said a bit irritated.

"Fine!, Sebastian prepare breakfast! I'm hungry" Sebastian stood up then bowed a little "Yes young master." Ciel glared at me for a moment before leaving my room.

"Brat!" Sebastian looked at me and spoke "Milady it is n-" I glared at him before he could say anything "Not a word Sebastian! And please leave my room I will just prepare myself and- " I turned my head to the side blushing "Thank you for comforting me." He smiled then bowed.

"You're welcome; please excuse me I need to prepare breakfast." He then left. I changed to an orange dress that looked like an Egyptian dress since I hated wearing a corset then went to the dining room quickly.

I saw Ciel already on his sit, while the servants are standing on the side. On the dining table I saw 2 people I didn't recognized they were wearing Chinese outfits. The man looked at me his eyes are closed, he then spoke.

"Is that her? " He looked at Ciel then back at me. "Yes that's her." The man stood up and walked towards me.

"Hello, nice to meet you I'm Lau one of your late father's friend and also your mother's" I stared at him for a while then I remembered Nanay said about a Chinese friend. "Oh you're that mafia leader that has an opium den." I closed my mouth, everyone stared at me.  
"Uhm I said something I shouldn't didn't I?" Ciel was staring at me then Lau laughed. "Just like your mother, Very straight forward with words, and" He looked at me from bottom to top "You also inherited her appearance."

He held my hand and kissed it " It is a pleasure meeting the daughter of Asia's great pianist Maria Balagtas" I blushed.

"I'm hungry let's eat" Ciel said, Lau escorted me to my seat, we all ate in silence. I was staring at the food for a while now until Sebastian noticed. "My Lady do you not like the food?"

He looked kind of sad seeing I haven't even touched my food. "No it's not like that, its good I'm just thinking of something else."

Everyone's gaze was at me I was uneasy, then I looked at Ciel " What is it?".

"Can we go to father's grave?" The room was silent again. Ciel was staring at me intently.  
"When?" he asked. " Today... If possible." Again it was silent. 'I hated this I felt like I did something wrong' Ciel just looked at me then asked Sebastian. "Sebastian what is my schedule for today?"

"You have Violin lessons this morning, then this afternoon you have dance lessons with Mrs Carter."

"Cancel it, we will go to my parent's grave today." He resumed his eating.

"Thank you." I said " Uhm can we bring Tanaka along?" we both looked at him, he was sitting beside the window in his chibi mode, sipping his tea then said "Ho ho ho"

"Do as you please" I smiled at him and thank him again. All of us finished eating Ciel stood up in his sit then turned to Lau. "Lau let's go, And Lady Jessica we will leave after an hour and a half" I nodded.

"See you later milady" Lau said. They followed Ciel out of the dining room. I felt a tap from my shoulders when I turned around I saw the Blond boy from yesterday.

"Hi Lady Jessica!, I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny I'm the gardener and this is-" He was interrupted by the man who is wearing a chef's uniform "I'm Bardroy but you can call me Bard, I'm the chef" he then bowed at me.

"Nice to meet you Finny and Bard" I smiled at them. I noticed Sebastian going to our side with a serious face.

"Finny! Did you finish tending the garden?" Finny shuttered "Bard help Meyrin at the kitchen" Bard sighed "Alright alright geez"

He looked at Finny again. "I-i'm sorry! I will go now!" he turned away then runs out of the dining.

"Honestly, those idiots can't do anything" I frowned at Sebastian. "Ow and I just got to talk to them, do you really have to be that strict?" I asked, he then looked at me smiling a fake smile "Yes, because if they don't they will not do anything nor do it right" I sighed.

"I'll be at my room call me when we're leaving" He bowed, then I turned around leaving him behind.

~Time Skip~

The carriage drove down to town, me, Ciel, Lau and her girl companion Ran Mao are inside the carriage. While Sebastian and Tanaka are at the drivers seat. "We will go to town first" Ciel said. As we reached town Sebastian opened the door, Ciel looked at me "Do you want to come?" Ciel said, I nodded and followed him outside. We went to a flower shop and bought some flowers. We went back to the carriage and travelled again.

We reached the graveyards entrance when we heard someone called "Why earl, what are you doing here?" We all turned to the direction of the voice and saw a man with Silver hair. He was wearing a black tunic with gray sash that goes around his waist and right shoulders. He wore a black goofy looking hat, his bangs covered his eyes. Underneath it was a big scar on his face that goes up to his eyes, he was holding a shovel.

"Undertaker" Ciel called 'undertaker? What an odd name' I was too occupied by him I didn't notice that they were having conversations until he asked "And who is this young lady?" They turned to me, Ciel introduced me to him.

I was spacing out, then my feet moved on its own i reached for his hair then said "Your hair is so pretty". Everyone stared at me then I was back in reality still holding his hair. I felt my cheeks burning then immediately removed my hand from his hair.

"I'M SORRY!" I bowed as low as I could then I heard him laugh. It was awkward he just laughed there as he balances himself with his shovel. He finally stopped laughing then looked at me, his gaze brings shiver to my spine. Even if I can't see his eyes I know he was staring at me as if studying every part of me.

He smiled at me as wide as he can almost reaching his ears. Then he spoke. "Just like your mother eh?" he said then turned to Lau "Yes indeed she inherited almost every part and attitude of hers."

I stared at both of them why does this man know my mother. Then it hit me "You're the mortician right?" All of them looked at me "Well you could say that but in this country they call us Undertakers" he giggled. Ciel sighed in irritation.

"Are we going or not?" I looked at him "I'm sorry, please let's go" Ciel turned his back then moved forward, we then followed him. I was still blushing hard on what I did, I walked fast at Tanaka's side holding his arms. Tanaka just smile at me. We reached my father's grave "Here lies Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive" It is written in their tomb stone. Ciel and the others put their flowers in front of the grave, I put mine after them, everyone was silent then I did something that made everyone turn their gazes at me.


	6. Their Song

Chapter 5

~Sebastian's POV~

Everyone was silent. I just keep staring at Lady Jessica. To tell the truth I was irritated when she touched Undertaker's hair and said it was pretty. I didn't notice I was staring at her for a long time until she sang.

_ "Take me to your heart  
Show me where to start  
Let me play the part of your first love" _

'It's the same song last night'

_ "All the stars are bright  
Every wish is ours tonight my love" _

Her voice, it's beautiful, I feel like my heart is melting with that angelic voice of hers. If I had one.

_ "Pity those who wait  
Trust in love to faith  
Finding out to late that they've lost it" _

Everyone stared at her. She sang there as if no one was looking.

_ "Never letting go  
They will never know  
The ways .. of love"_

"Ah It's that song" Tanaka spoke. Everyone gazes went to Tanaka.

_ "Got to believe in magic  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of stranger  
You've got to believe in magic  
Something stronger than the moon above  
Coz it's magic when two people fall in love" _

"What about that song Tanaka?" young master asked.

"That song is their love song. Lord Vincent and Lady Maria's song" he replied

_ "I may never know  
Why I need you so  
All I need to know is this feeling  
Handle it with care  
We were born to share this dream my love" _  
As she sings, I saw her tears fell. It keeps on rolling on her cheeks, but she never minded it, she just continued singing.

_ "Got to believe in magic  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of stranger  
You've got to believe in magic  
Something stronger than the moon above  
Coz it's magic when two people fall in love" _

"Her mother has the gift of music, just seeing her there while singing in front of your father's grave" Tanaka said. "With the same voice and appearance as her mother" Lau continued

_ " ohh. Woah.. Got to believe in magic  
Tell me how two people find each other  
In a world that's full of strangers  
You've got to believe in magic  
Something stronger than the moon above  
Coz it's magic when two people fall in love" _

_**"It feels like, Lady Maria was the one singing in front of Lord Vincent"**_They said in Unison.

_ "In a world that's full of strangers  
You've got to believe in magic  
Something stronger than the moon above  
Coz it's magic when two people fall  
Magic when two people fall  
Magic when two people.. fall.. in love" _

It was silent for a while. The wind blew dragging her hair on the side, some of it curtained her face as if preventing us to see her sad expression. Then she spoke some words I can't understand.

"Mahal na mahal kita, Ama"

~Time skip~

We went back to the manor. "I helped young master and Lady Jessica get off the carriage. Lau and his companion take their leave earlier at the graveyard, as well as undertaker he was ticking me off, telling young master to bring Lady Jessica along to his shop when we want to get some information, after scaring her to try one of his coffins does he think she will go there, and he even held her hands for too long!, Wait why am I acting like this am I- No that's not it, It can't be that. "Sebastian are you alright?" Lady Jessica asked I was back in reality then replied "Yes milady I'm fine so please do not mind me" I smiled. Then something happened.

~Jessica's POV~

~Earlier~

"We should go, Looks like it's going to rain." Ciel said.

"We will take our leave also earl" Lau cooed. He turned to me then said. "I hope this will not be our last meeting" He held my hand then kissed it. "Until then milady."

As they walked away someone tapped me on my shoulders, I looked around and saw it was Undertaker. Again I blushed I still remember what i did earlier, it was so embarrassing. I looked at him he was smiling widely at me his bangs are still hiding his eyes.

"Why do you have long bangs? Can you even see with that on the way?" He giggled then said

"Well you are a curious little miss aren't ya?" He giggled again

"I'm not a little miss!" I said still blushing, he giggled at me 'this man is crazy but yet he's funny', he looked at Ciel and said "Earl if you don't mind will you bring her next time to my shop?" He then looked at me and held my hands sometimes I wanted to know what this man is thinking he then spoke

"Someday I wanted you to try one of me' coffins" He grinned widely again "What?" my eyes widened "C-coffins?" He then giggled "Yes, coffins" I removed my hands from him then looked at Ciel, now I'm terrified, this man is a lunatic!

Ciel looked at Undertaker and said "Undertaker, please do not scare my sister" I was shocked, he said the words 'my sister' then a smile spread on my face widely, but not as widely as the undertaker's "My sister?, so now you recognize me as your sister? " I smiled again. Teasing him like this is so much fun!

He is now Irritated "Sebastian! Let's go, and you!" He pointed at me with his cane "If you want to be left behind I don't care"

I looked at him "And there he goes!, being a brat again!" I said he was now angry "Shut up you old hag!" now i'm the one who's angry.

"Who you calling an old hag you MIDGET!" We both glared at each other irritated "Ah! Siblings these days showing affection in another way" Tanaka said, he chuckled a bit then we both glared at him

"No were not! And she started it!"  
"No were not! And he started it!"

We both said in unison pointing at each other, we then heard someone laughed. Undertaker just laughed there like a lunatic. "Gyahahahahhaahha!"

He stopped then looked at Ciel "That was a good show Earl, next time you ask for information I'll give it for free" He smiled widely then looked at me "And please do bring her, Goodbye earl until next time" he said in a creepy voice. He turned around still laughing.

"Let's go" Ciel said in a bossy tone he was glaring at me then I glared back "HMP!" we both said looking away from each other

"Old hag!"  
"Midget!"

~Time Skip~

We arrived at the mansion. Sebastian helped me and Ciel get off. Then someone came running outside crying "MR SEBASTIAN! HUWAH!" finny came running outside wearing a cat costume "Why are you dressed like that?" I asked "she's here!" We looked at him for a while he was clinging to Sebastian.

We went inside the mansion it's pink!, everywhere is pink, There were stars flowers and hearts painted on the wall. Pink ribbons hanged in the wall "My mansion!" Ciel said "What happened here "I asked" Then someone came running to our side, it was a girl.

"CIEL!" she shouted as she tackled Ciel then snuggling him cheek to cheek.

I looked at Sebastian then pointed to the girl saying in a whisper "who is she?"

"Elizabeth why are you here?" So her name was Elizabeth, the girl frowned then said. "LIZZIE! Didn't i told you to call me that!" Then she turned to me her eyes widened "Who is she? She's so pretty!"

Sebastian gestured to me but before he could speak Ciel answered. "She is my older sister, her name is Jessica Phantomhive" Elizabeth and her seems to be maid looked at me in shock. "O-older sister? but you're the only child of the Phantomhives"

"She is the daughter of my father with another woman" I looked at Ciel 'another woman'. That's right my mother never married my father so I'm considered as another woman's child. I looked down I'm rather disappointed I wanted to cry. I bowed before saying "I'm tired please let me take a rest first. Sebastian just call me when dinner is ready." I said then went to my room as quickly as possible.

~Sebastian's POV~

I watched her as she walks away. She seemed sad when master Ciel introduced him to Lady Elizabeth she looked rather disappointed. Young master looked at me, without a word I know what he wants, he wanted me to check on Lady Jessica. Looks like he also noticed her sudden change in attitude.

"Elizabeth lets go to the parlor, we need to talk". When they were gone I quickly went to the kitchen to prepare some tea. I asked Tanaka to serve young master and Lady Elizabeth their tea while I went to Lady Jessica's room.

I reached her room then knocked, There was no answer, I was about to knock again when the door opened. I smiled at her then said "Milady I brought you tea."

She looked at me then opened the door widely " Please, come in". She said with a weak smile. I looked in her eyes, looks like she just cried a while ago. I entered her room with the serving cart. She was silent the whole time, she just stared at the cup of tea I gave her.

"Don't you like it milady? If you want i can ge-"

"Sebastian" I looked at her she was still staring at her tea. "Yes milady?" She looked at me then back to her cup. I know there is something wrong with her.

"No, never mind" she smiled. We stayed there in her room for a long time until she spoke "You know sometimes I'm invincible" I stared at her confused, what is she saying.

"Why is that Milady?" She smiled then replied

"If I have to, I can do anything. I am strong, I can change my identity, I can be anything I want, that's why I'm invincible. No one has yet seen the real me, I'm still hidden in their eyes." She smiled there staring at her tea.

"But... I do want to be seen by someone who can understand and know a lot about me." She looked up at me then stood up "I wish that day will come soon, I'm afraid I'm already losing a lot of time."

Then someone came barging in. It was Lady Elizabeth "Jessica! Come with me let's pretty you up!" she then dragged Lady Jessica out of the room.

"Oh and Sebastian please prepare Ciel ok? His suit is already in his bedroom!" Lady Elizabeth said. "Yes Lady Elizabeth." I bowed at them then she took Lady Jessica off.

~Jessica's POV~

I was Dragged out of my room by Lady Elizabeth 'where is she taking me?' I thought

"Uhm Lady Eliza-"

"Lizzie! Just call me Lizzie 'kay?" She interrupted then smiled. She's cute. We stopped in front of a door then opened it, I saw her maid holding a lot of dresses.

"Come on let's go!" She dragged me inside the room. 'She was horrible!" She made me wear a corset then tried a lot of dresses

"How many more do I have to wear?" I asked I was breathing abnormally because of this demonic corset, How do these women manage to breath, talk, eat, walk and run with this thing on!.

"Until we find you something that will make you stand out later at the ball" I was confused and a bit irritated "Ball?" I raised an eyebrow "What ball?"

She didn't pay any attention to me she was paying attention to the dresses then, she found one " Ah ha! Try this one!" I went to the dressing divider (Sorry i don't know how they call it) to fit the gown her maid helped me put it on, then I went out she gasp.

"Y-your Beautiful! Wait let's arrange your hair and make-up." She arranged my hair twisting each side then clipping it to my right side, She's not yet satisfied she curled them like the curl of her hair. After that she put a light make-up on me.

"Okay done!" She squealed "You're a masterpiece Jessica, Take a look!" I went over a stand mirror, she's right I looked beautiful. The off shoulder gold gown that curved my upper body laces and flowers lined the dress for accent. A huge flower like a rose on the center of my chest. The lower part flowed down to the ground like a huge bell full of petticoat. My hair done neatly to the side and a little make-up to enhance my beauty.

I looked at Lizzie then said "Thank you" She smiled then said "You're welcome Jessica"

She also dressed herself up with pink then we went out of the room. As we arrived in the main hall Elizabeth came running to Ciel Hugging him telling him he's cute. Ciel asked where I am, Elizabeth just looked up at the stairs making everyone else look up and they all gasp.

Author's note

Translation  
"Mahal na mahal kita, Ama" - I love you so much, Father

The song I used is "Got to believe in magic by Juris" There are a lot of singer's that sang this song But i prefer you hear the version of Juris :).. There will be some songs that will be inserted in the next chapters, some of them will be in my native language "Tagalog"  
but don't worry I will translate them with all my might so all of you will understand..


	7. The Ball

Chapter 6

~Sebastian's POV~

I am currently preparing young master for the ball that Lady Elizabeth thought earlier for Lady Jessica. "Elizabeth is not listening again. After I told her about how Lady Jessica became my older sister she just decided on her own and said "Let's give her a small party just us to welcome her!" such a pain" young master sighed.

"Well we haven't given Lady Jessica a proper welcome party yet, so It's ok to have it today " I said.

"A proper welcome huh?" I was thinking the same thing, presenting her to the crowd as the daughter of the late Lord Vincent Phantomhive." I was doing some final touches to his suit then arranged his hair.

"It will be a good idea young master, after all she's a Phantomhive it is our duty to introduce her to thoses of high social status for them to be aware, and it is also your father's wish that she will be recognized as the Queens Gaurd Dog daughter."

I finished preparing him then he looked at me. "We will talk of the other details tomorrow, for now we should head down the hall so this nonsense ball will end immediately." I smiled then bowed at him.

"As you wish, my Lord." We went downstairs waiting for Lady Elizabeth and Lady Jessica. "Are you ready to dance with Lady Elizabeth?" I teased young master as he become irritated, he's not a good dancer after all.

"Ciel!" Lady Elizabeth came running down the staircase hugging young master. "You are so cute! I knew that suit will look good on you!" She kept hugging him until he's out of breath.

"Lizzy.. Let go!.." She loet go of him, young master catching his breath asked " Where is Lady Jessica?"

Lady Elizabeth looked up at the stairs, All of us did the same and gasp. She was beautiful. The color of her gown complimented her skin, her light make-up enhanced her beauty, and her black hair done nicely on her right shoulder.

She stepped down the stairs gracefully."Wow she's beautiful" Finny said. "She's a beauty indeed" Bard second. "She's like a doll" Meyrin said. "As she come down to a stop young master went to her.

"You looked beautiful tonight, Isn't she Sebastian?" he looked at me then smirked.

"Yes she is beautiful especially in that dress" I saw her blush, She's cute when she blushes.

"The party will not start unless it has music right?" I took out a Violin Lady Jessica looked at the side and saw the Piano.

"If you don't mind may I join you with the music?" She smiled

"But Jessica this party is for you!"Lady Elizabeth

"Let her play Lizzie, I wanted to hear her play" young master said. She smiled then went to the Piano. As she sat, she positioned herself putting her hands on the keys then started playing. I joined her with the music.

"May I have this dance Lizzie?" young master said then they both danced on the floor.

~Jessica's POV~

I was playing the piano, Sebastian was good at playing the violin. As I play I watched Ciel and Lizzie dance on the floor. They looked cute together.

The song ends we both bowed at all of them. " You're as good as your mother." Tanaka said

"Thank you" I then looked at the piano my hands are still on the keys. "This is my only favourite memory of Nanay, Teaching me the thing she loved the most" I smiled then continued "Music".

As I stared at the piano I heard someone played I looked around and thought it was Sebastian but rather it was Tanaka. 'Wow he's also good'.

I was too occupied with Tanaka when someone tapped my shoulders. "May I have this dance?" Ciel said as he held his hand in front of me, I smirked then took his hand "Why of course my little brother" I can see irritation in his eyes but I can see his cheeks dusted in pink, Seeing him blush made me satisfied.

Before he can held his hand back I dragged him in the floor and danced with him. "Why don't you smile? After all you're dancing with your sister" he looked at the side still blushing, He's so cute!

While we were dancing someone interrupted "Mind if I cut in?" It was Sebastian. Ciel smirked now it's his time to tease.

"Sure I think she's been expecting to have a dance with you" I glared at Ciel 'this kid!' He handed my hand to Sebastian's then looked at me and said "Enjoy!" He smirked again then went to Lizzie's side and they danced again.

I looked at Sebastian a bit nervous, I'm definitely sure I was blushing hard. "Don't worry Milady, I won't bite" He said smiling. He guided my free hand on he's right shoulders and put his right hand around my waist, while holding my right hand with his left.

We danced there staring at each other's eyes. This time I finally got the chance to examine his face. 'His greyish pale skin blend together with his raven black hair that framed his face, His eyes were pretty I've never seen someone have Red colored eyes. And his lips, what does it feel for those lips to touch mi- wait! Don't think about those things!'

I shook my head "Milady is there something wrong?" I looked at Sebastian, I was about to speak when someone came in.

~Sebastian's POV~

"My my what do we have here?" we all turned to where the voice was coming from.

"Grell?" Lady Jessica said aloud. How did she know about this Idiot?. She let go of me then Grell came running to our side.

"Jessy!" they both hugged each other, Grell hugged her tightly maker her hard to breath.

"Grell! ... can't... breath!" She said almost choking, Grell let go of her immediately then said "Opps! Sorry darling!~"

"Mr. Sutcliffe what are you doing here?" I said annoyed. He turned to me and said "Ah! Sebby!" he tried to jump on me but I side stepped making him fall to the ground.

"Grell! Are you alright?" Lady Jessica asked in concern helping him get up.

"Ow Sebby! You're as cold as usual!" He shouted at me

"Wait, He's Sebby?" Lady Jessica asked pointing at me the Grell nodded.

"Of course darling who else could it be?" She smirked "Can I call him Sebby too?"

"I'm afraid not milady, I preferred to be called by my real name than some nickname that that 'Idiot' created" I said a bit irritated.

"Ow but Sebby is a cute name!"She pouted crossing her arms, I blushed at her complain. This girl can be a bit childish, no wonder she's young master's older sister, They both have that spoiled attitude.

"Lady Jessica" Young master called. "Why do you know Grell?" he asked.

"Well I met him yesterday at the same ship going to London. He was crying because of-" She pointed at me then continued "Him" she said.

"And Jessy here comforted me and we became friends." Grell continued he then hugged Lady Jessica playfully. 'This Idiot! Holding her like that! I will make sure to kick his ass of the mansion later'.

Young master stared at them for a while then said "This party is over!, Sebastian! Make sure Lizzzie is taken care of before sending her home." I bowed at him then said "As you wish, young master."

"But Ciel! We just started the party!" Lady Elizabeth said frowning.

"It is already late, we don't want aunt Frances to worry and besides I have something to discuss with Lady Jessica"

"But!"

"Lizzie" he looked at her with a stoic face then said in a calm voice "I promise next time we will have another ball, and you will be the one in charge, but for now you must go home"

Lady Elizabeth squealed "Yay! Promise?"

"Yes I promise."

~Time Skip~

~Jessica's POV~

Me and Grell followed Ciel in his study. We were silent for a while, Grell broke the silence. "Jessy what is your relation with this brat?"

I looked at Grell but I did not stop walking. "Well-" I looked at Ciel who's back is turned to me then continued. "He is my little brother." Grell's eyes widened "WHAT! H-how?"

I was silent choosing the right words to say "I am the eldest daughter of Vincent Phantomhive, actually before Ciel's mother met our father, Mother met father first, but in some circumstances.." I was silent again I don't know how to continue since Ciel was listening too. What if I say something wrong?.

"Mother left father without any reasons." I looked at the ground still walking "even I don't know her reasons all I know is Vincent Phantomhive is my father and that I have another sibling." Ciel didn't react a bit, but I was still uneasy I don't know if I'm prepared with his soon to be questions.

Grell eyes me curiously as if processing all of the information I said. "So he's your sibling in your father side" I nodded.

We arrived at Ciels Study. Ciel gestured us to sit on the chair near his desk. The room was silent both of them staring at me, the silence broke when there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Ciel said. Sebastian entered the room with tea.

"Lady Elizabeth has been sent home" Ciel looked at Sebastian then Grell came running to his side clinging to him. "Mr Sutcliffe will you please stay away from me, I don't want Lady Jessica to get the wrong Idea." He said in annoyance. I can sense he's holding back his anger.

"Oh come on Sebby, Jessy doesn't mind!, Don't cha darling Jessy?" He grinned showing his pointy teeth.

I looked at Sebastian, his glare was scary, If ever I agreed to what Grell had said I swear he's going to punish me for that.

"ah, hehe." Was all I can say.

"Do you know what that man is?" Ciel spoke, for once I want to thank him for speaking.

"Pardon?" I asked looking back at Ciel. "I said do you know what Grell is?" I tilted my head to the side 'what is he talking about? He's question doesn't make any sense'

"No she doesn't!" Grell replied. "Wait! What really is going on here? And Grell what is he talking about?" I asked a bit irritated, I can't process any of what's happening to this conversation, it's making me dizzy.

"He's a shinigami" Ciel said I looked back at him "Shinigami?"

"A grim reaper" Sebastian replied. "A WHAT? H-how? Will you all please explain this to me properly!" this time I'm beyond irritation.

Grell giggled "As they have said, I'm a grim reaper, I judge people souls if they should live or die" He explained.

"If you're a grim reaper, where is your scythe" I asked questioningly. He took out a chain saw then pointed it at our side "This dear is my death scythe! Cool isn't it?"

I raised an eyebrow "really grell? a chain saw?"

"Hey don't underestimate this baby! This can cut souls perfectly giving them their proper judgement!" he said shouting at me.

I heard Ciel sighed "Grell why are you on Lady Jessica's ship? Did you rip someone's soul ?"Ciel asked

"Well no, William game me an assignment on another country he said I'm the only capable one on doing it so he sent me to Philippines."

"I think William sent you there because you're not doing your job here properly." Sebastian Interrupted

"No he's not! He just knows I'm great so he sent me!" Grell argued, this time my dizziness became worse, since this conversation started I already became uncomfortable I'm having a hard time breathing.

I rubbed my forehead then stood up. "I'm going to my room, I'm not feeli-" Everything went blank.

~Sebastian's POV~

"Lady Jessica!"

"Jessy!"

Before she could fall to the ground I caught her. "Sebastian!" young master shouted. "bring her to her room immediately!"

"Yes my lord!" I carried Lady Jessica bridal style then immediately went to her room. In the hallway I spotted Meyrin running "Mr. Sebastian I heard some Wah! W-w-what happend to her?" She said panicking.

"she fainted, come with me to her room!"

"Y-yes sir!" As we reached her room Meyrin opened the door. I lay her gently in her bed, then ordered Meyrin. "Remove her clothing and her especially her corset, so she can breathe normally" I went to her closet and got her a comfortable nightgown then handed it to Meyrin.

"I'll be back I'll go get some medicine"

~Time skip~

I stayed beside Lady Jessica as she rest on her bed. I was reading a book when I heard her say something in a almost a whisper "Nanay" I looked at her she was crying again.

'you're having the same dream again aren't you?' I said in my thought, I went beside her bed then bend myself a little closer to her to wipe her tears with my gloved hands.

"Nanay" she said again while lifting her arms then wrapped it around my neck. "This is bad if she wakes up". I tried to get off but she hugged me closer to her our bodies touched each other, then she rolled to the side dragging me along. She snuggled her head on my chest I smirked "This is very bad indeed".


	8. That Cat

Chapter 7 part 1

~Jessica's POV~

"Nanay?" I called she was a few feet away from me, I can only see her back. "Nanay!" I moved in closer to her 'why can't she hear me?'

"Nanay" this time I was a few inches closer to her. I stretched my hands then hugged her. She smelled so sweet, Like pastries. Why do I have this feeling that I know this scent, why does this hug feel so real?

Everything is disappearing even Nanay is disappearing, I hugged her tightly afraid of losing her again. It was dark I can't see anything but I can still feel something.

I gently opened my eyes I saw a man he was wearing black I was.. hugging him? I looked up to see Sebastian "I see Milady is awake"

I scooted away from him I almost fell from the bed when he grabbed my arm "Milady be careful we don't want you to get hurt."

He pulled my closer my face were a deep shade of red. I'm having mixed emotions here, I'm embarrassed, confused as well as angry. "Sebastian! Why are you in my bed? And will you explain why you are hugging me in my sleep?" I said almost yelling at him.

He went of my bed then stood up "Well Milady it is your fault?"

"And how is that my fault, when you're the one invaded my bed when I was asleep?"

He chuckled. "You were crying in your sleep, I went over to check on you but you grabbed me dragging me in your bed then hugged me" then he smiled sarcastically.

"Do not worry milady nothing more happened". He continued. I sat in my bed dumbfounded, I tried to speak but no words came out.

The door opened. It was Ciel "So you are really awake, I heard you yelling when I was walking at the corridor."

I feel irritated now I can't take anymore embarrassment. "Will you two get out of my room!" I said holding my anger. "What is your problem?" Ciel asked. "GET OUT!" I yelled angrily.

Sebastian bowed then went to Ciel's side ushering him. They went out of my room then closed the door. I grabbed my sheets then buried myself under it. "I hate this day!"

~Sebastian's POV~

We walked out of her room "What is her problem" young master asked, I just smirked, his eyes widened.

"What did you do to her?" He asked. "I assure you my lord I did not do anything to her."

"Make sure you did nothing. Even if you're my demon butler I will not let you touch her, If you do, by all means I will make sure you regret it!"

"Oh are you perhaps protecting your sister from me?"

He looked to his side, he was quiet for a while he then spoke. "I don't think so" He looked at me with a straight face.

"You don't have to worry a thing young master, I will not do anything nor touch her."

"I hope your words are true, don't make me use my contract to prevent you from touching her, I'm sleepy prepare me for bed."

"Yes My Lord"

I finished up all of my chores, doubled checked all locks and extinguished fires from fireplaces. As I walk back into my room I saw Lady Jessica.

"Milady?" I called, she shuttered then turned around "Ah Sebastian!"

"What are you doing here?" I asked "You really love to walk at night don't you?"

She sighed "I'm hungry, I haven't eaten dinner"

"You know you will get fat if you eat at this late hour."

"I don't care! I'd rather get fat than starve myself to death!" she said in annoyance I chuckled.

"Men don't like a woman who weighs more than themselves" She glared at me

"Then those men are imbeciles! Only looking at a woman on the outside! I'd rather be a nun than a living doll of some stupid men." I stared at her amusingly.

"Fine, I'll prepare you a light meal, please follow me" We went to the kitchen and I prepared the ingredients for her meal.

"Milady would you like to wait at the dining room?"

"No here is fine" She smiled. As I prepare her meal she spoke.

"Sebastian"

"Yes Milady?"

"I'm sorry" I looked at her then asked

"Sorry about what milady?" She sighed, she was looking at her side, she's blushing hard.

"About earlier.. the dragging you .. to my bed.. hugging you.. and .. the yelling" She said in a very low voice I can't even hear some of it, I smirked

"Could you please repeat that? I can't seem to hear what you've said." I said as I plate her food, she eyed me in annoyance but still blushing.

"Do I really have to repeat every word I've said?"

"Yes"

"I really hate that cunning attitude of yours."

I handed her her plate then said "Thank you milady" She looked at me for a while

"Fine! I'm sorry I dragged you in my bed hugging you and yelling at you earlier." She said loud and clear but not yelling.

"Apology accepted." She grabbed her knife and fork and started eating.

"You're really good at cooking, I bet whoever is going to be your wife will be lucky to have you." She said while enjoying her food

"I doubt I will be able to get married." She stopped eating then looked at me " Why not? You're a fine gentleman, smart, handsome, a good cook, Can put a mansion in order and especially can cope up with a brat like my brother." She puts her right hand under her chin.

"I sometimes doubt you're even human." She smiled.

'This girl might know something' "So is it true?" I smiled then replied

"You are mistaken milady; I'm just simply one hell of a butler"

"And one hell of a cook" we both laughed, She finished eating then excused herself.

"I'll be going back now, Thank you for the meal"

"You're welcome mila-" "Jessica" I looked at her she smiled "You can call me Jessica when we're alone, Good night Sebastian"

"Good night M- I mean Jessica" I bowed at her then she left the kitchen. I rested my right elbow under my left hand then placed my fingers under my chin "I shouldn't underestimate you, This will be fun".

~Jessica's POV~

I woke up early then dressed myself in a cream colored dress. After I talked and apologized to Sebastian last night I feel much comfortable, I even kept on thinking about him. "Wait why am I thinking of him!"

I looked at my mirror and saw myself blushing "Oh my, This can't be right" I placed my hands on my now burning cheeks "I think I like him" I shook my head "No no no you can't! You mustn't"

I looked again at the mirror then smiled "Maybe it's not so bad. It's just like right? Not love may be I'm infatuated, Yes that's right you are only infatuated to him! Nothing else."

"I better go to the garden first." I danced out of my room smiling widely. As I dance while humming down the hall I saw Ciel and Sebastian walked out of Ciel's room. They both looked at me

"Oh Good morning Ciel!" I grabbed Ciel then spins him around. "Hey! Stop!" He said angrily

"Oh dear brother you don't have to be so angry this early in the morning." I smiled at him then looked at Sebastian "Oh Good morning Sebastian!"

"Good morning Milady, you seem to be in good mood today" he said "Why yes, It's a lovely day after all" I smiled "Well see you at breakfast later" I waved them goodbye then resumed my dancing in the hall ignoring the fact that they are looking at me.

"Ciel's POV~

I looked at her confused. "Yesterday she was upset and angry, now she's happy what an odd girl."

"Well you do have your mood swings sometimes my lord" He said teasingly then chuckled.

"Go and prepare breakfast and ask someone to prepare the carriage we will leave immediately after breakfast to see undertaker."

"Do you plan to bring her along?"

"Yes, after all undertaker wanted her presence" I looked at him in the corner of my eye he was displeased I smirked.

"I will leave her with undertaker while we go to the scene of the crime." He looked more angry now but he's holding it back.

"Now prepare all the things I asked I'll just be in my study" I left him then heard him say "As you wish, My lord"

'Ever since Jessica came to this manor Sebastian is not behaving as he used to be.' I smirked as I thought of an idea popping in my mind "I would love to see that" I stopped then looked at the window and saw Jessica in the garden "A demon falling in love with a human."

~Jessica's POV~

I saw Finny tending the garden wearing his straw-hat in his neck "Good morning Finny!" He looked back at me then stood up

"Lady Jessica! Good morning" He smiled at me, he's cute I wish Ciel was like him full of energy and always smiling.

"How are you today? "I asked "I'm fine miss how about you? Are you enjoying your stay at the manor?" He asked

"Of course I- " I heard something 'meow' "Finny! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what miss?" 'meow' there it goes again "Finny there's a cat let's find it!"

"What a cat? Wait miss!" 'meow' It's much louder now, 'where is that cat!'

"Miss the cat is there!" I looked at the direction he was pointing "I think it's stuck" I said

"I'll go get a ladder"

"No I'll go get it"

"But how miss?"

"I'll climb the tree"

"What! No miss! We can't have something happening to you"

"Oh Finny come on, I can handle myself." I walked to the tree then started climbing it, good thing I wore a light dress today.

"Miss be careful!" I smiled at him. I reached the branch where the cat sat I held my hands out "Come here kitty come on, I'll help you go down" I said talking to the cat. Good thing it's a good kitty it trusted me immediately then went to my side.

"Finny I got the cat!"

"That's good miss! Now please go down before something happens to you!" He shouted. Then out of nowhere Sebastian came

"What are you two doing?"

"Ah Sebastian!"

"M-mr Sebastian!" Finny said nervously

"Sebastian look I got a cat!" I held the cat up high for him to see 'Is he blushing?' We heard a crack "This is bad"

The branch I was sitting broke I grabbed the cat close to me, I was waiting for a hard fall when someone caught me. "You are very troublesome, aren't you?"

I looked up to see Sebastian carrying me. I grinned "Thank you!"he raised an eyebrow 'meow' The cat mewed then purred it's head on my chest. "Aw you're so cute!" I cuddled the cat to my face.

I noticed Sebastian was still carrying me, he was blushing, for the first time I saw Sebastian's innocent face. "Uhm Sebastian will you please put me down" he shook his head as if coming back to reality

"My apologies, I was just occupied by"

"By what?" I tilted my head to the side

"The cat" Finny said "Mr Sebastian liked cats" he continued. Sebastian glared him angrily even I got scared.

"Don't you have work to do?"

"Y-yes!" Finny runs back to his work As if running for his life.

Sebastian put me down "Milady please do not bring the cat inside the manor" he was kind of upset while saying that

"Why not?"

"Because young master is allergic to cats that's why it's forbidden to bring a cat inside" He said while petting the cat in its head, I sighed

"Well as if I had a choice" I put the cat down the ground then we heard an explosion making the cat run off to somewhere

"What was that?" Sebastian looked angry than surprised, he looked at me and smiled "Milady please stay here, I will fetch you up when breakfast is ready" He bowed at me then walks quickly to where the explosion was.


	9. Indio

Chapter 7 part 2

~Sebastian's POV~

I knew it! Bard destroyed the kitchen again!

"Damn this burner!" I stood behind him "Bard" he flinched then looked behind

"Care to explain what happened here?" I said calm but angrily

"Heh, uhm, this-" before he could explain, Lady Jessica entered the room.

"What happened here?" she asked

"Milady I'm very sorry you have to see this place in this condition." I looked at Bard glaring at him angrily.

"This idiot used a burner to cook today's breakfast." She raised an eyebrow "A burner to cook? That explains this blown up kitchen"

"Now I have to think of another meal to prepare thanks to you!" I scolded bard holding my anger.

"I'm sorry!" Bard said crossing his arms. I heard lady Jessica sighed.

"Sebastian do you have any uncooked sticky rice?" I looked at her confused.

"I think we have some, what do you need it for?" She entered the kitchen then tied her hair into a bun

"How about cocoa?" She asked again while getting the apron, I just nodded.

"Ok prepare me some sticky rice, cocoa, sugar, milk and water, Oh and also a pot I will cook breakfast."

"But Milady it is-" She placed her index finger in my lips. "The kitchen is my sanctuary so let me cook ok?" I just stared at her until she remove her fingers from my lips and said

"Now go! Prepare those things I said" She smiled.

I watched her while she cooks. "Miss what are you making?" Bard asked

"Champorado" me and Bard looked at each other "What is that dish miss?"

"It's chocolate flavoured rice porridge, It's a dessert actually but it can be serve as breakfast also" She turned off the stove "Ok I'm done, please pass me the bowl bard"

Bard passed the bowl to her then she scooped some of the hot porridge and placed it in the counter, she added milk on the top in a swirl and both gave us a spoon "Try it" She said smiling.

We both tasted the food 'it's sweet!' I thought, but since I'm a demon I don't appreciate much of what these humans eat.

"It's delicious miss!" Bard said while he scooped some more.

Lady Jessica looked at me "well?" she asked waiting for me to answer. "This is good, I'm sure young master will like this since he like sweets"

"Oh so he had a sweet tooth, I'll remember that"

"Milady please go to the dinning, let us handle the preparation for breakfast"

"Ok" She replied then removed her apron and handed it to me. As she left I prepared the meal then served it to the Dining room. I gave each of then a bowl of the food Lady Jessica made.

Young master looked at it then asked. "What dish is this?"

"Champorado" Lady Jessica replied, young master raised an eyebrow then looked at the dish again.

"You made this?" he pointed at the dish. "Yup! Try it!" young master grabbed his spoon and scooped the food, he gave her one last look then ate it.

"Well?" She looked at him waiting for him to answer

"Not bad" She smiled, both of them ate in silence, surprisingly young master finished all of what I served him.

"Lady Jessica, we will go to Undertakers shop, and I plan to bring you along"

She looked at him for a while then said "Ok, what time?"

"An hour after this"

"Very well" She stood up "I'll just be in the garden, just call me when we're going."

~Time skip~

I drove the carriage to the Undertakers shop. As we arrived I opened the door and saw the two of them fighting

"Yes you wil!" young master said

"No I will not!" Lady Jessica said, I stared at them for a while then coughed. "We have arrived"

They both looked at me. Lady Jessica stepped out first, she went out of balance and almost fell but I caught her, her hands around my neck and my right arm around her torso, our faces were inches apart. She was blushing hard.

"See? I told you so!" We both looked at young master, he's smiling mischievously as if enjoying the view.

Lady Jessica removed herself from me then said "Stupid brat!" she then walked away.

I looked at young master the smile on his face was still there. "Let's go" I stared at him for a while then followed him inside.

~Jessica's POV~

That stupid brat! Does he even get tired at teasing me? And in front of Sebastian too!

~earlier~

"You like Sebastian don't you?" Ciel asked his head resting on his fist while looking at me mischievously.

"Excuse me?" I said a bit annoyed, I know where this conversation is heading and I bet he will not stop until he's satisfied.

"I said you like Sebastian"

"And what makes you say that"

"You're acting weird when Sebastian is around, like blushing, uncomfortable, and always staring at him whenever he's around"

'Yup! He's starting' I glared at him angrily then said "Please don't jump to conclusions will you! No I don't like him!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!" the carriage stopped. "You will blush when he opens the door" he said

"No I won't"

"Yes you will!"

"No I will not!" we did not notice Sebastian already opened the door until we heard him cough.

"We have arrived." I felt my cheeks burning, I turned to Ciel he's smiling sarcastically.

I was so irritated inside I went out first I went out of balance almost falling when Sebastian caught me, it was an awkward position

'Oh no! His face is so close!'I didn't realize I was staring at him when Ciel spoke.

"See? I told you so" I removed myself from Sebastian

"Stupid brat!" I walked away from them.

~Present~

We entered Undertakers shop, I distanced myself from Ciel and Sebastian.

"Undertaker are you here?" Ciel said

I looked around the shop, all corners of it have coffins, There were shelves with jars of human organs, and a human anatomy doll sitting on the counter. Dust and spider webs are everywhere. In the middle there was an elevated coffin with a dead girl's body, We then heard a creaking sound, "hehehe" one of the coffins opened.

'Ok coffins opening by itself is not cool and scary!" I shivered then quickly went to Sebastian's side hiding in his back grabbing his coat then we heard a familiar voice.

"hehehe Young Earl I've been expecting you" Undertaker went out of the coffin that opened earlier. I was still hiding in Sebastian's back. I peek a little to see him. He looked at our side.

"And I see you brought her" He went to our side then grabbed my hand and kissed it."Welcome to my humble home!"he said in a shrill voice.

"You call this a home? It's like a haunted house here! And please do not do that again! I hate things that move on its own!" He giggled "Sharp tongue as usual eh'?" He smiled widely at me

"Undertaker we are here for information" Ciel said a bit annoyed, well i couldn't blame him he was ignored by undertaker because of me.

"Ah yes!" He looked at Ciel his wide smile not leaving his face.

"We have a deal, since you brought her here I'll give you the information for free but-" he stopped then looked at me again.

"Are you sure you want her to hear it too?" Ciel and Sebastian looked at me. I felt awkward, They're staring at me like I was the culprit.

"Sebastian bring her to the carriage first then come back here"

"WHAT! NO WAY!" I said making all of them looked at me in curiosity.

"I will stay here! Why did you even bring me here if you will just kill me to boredom inside the carriage!" I said ranting. They all looked at each other. Undertaker looked back at me and said.

"You're as stubborn as your mother."

"I know that, Thank you very much! And now!" I looked at Ciel "Are you going to ask the information while I'm here or do I have to drag you along the carriage and go home?" I said glaring at Ciel my eyes saying I mean it.

"Fine! You could stay!" Ciel said with irritation I grinned and said "Thank you!"

They started discussing about a murder case. I looked around the shop avoiding the coffin in the middle where the girl rest in it.

"The queen orders me to catch the murderer. She's alarmed by the number of women being killed. Do you have any particular clues that can be seen in the victim's body?"

"Well there is a one particular thing" Undertaker gestured them to go to the coffin in the middle. "This girl was killed beautifully, Blood covered her whole body when she was brought here."

I was at the counter analyzing the human anatomy doll I never dared to go near the dead girl's body. "As I was cleaning her I saw a mark on her back, actually all girls that have been killed have the same mark implant on them. The mark was still fresh so I guess that after these girls were killed they have been marked."

"What was that mark?" Ciel asked

"It was a word, and it says 'Indio'" the word sent down shivers to my spine I looked at them terrified

"W-what d-did you just said?" They all looked at me

"Do you know something about that word?" Ciel asked

I ignored Ciel's first question "The murdered girls, are they all Filipinos?" Ciel's looked at me.

"ANSWER ME!" I shouted

"Yes some of them" Ciel answered

I can't move I crossed my arms, my whole body is shaking badly, Sebastian went to my side grabbing both of my shoulders. "Milady are you alright?" Sebastian asked in concern.

"Maybe we shouldn't push her" Undertaker said in concern.

"Undertaker, we will leave her in your care for a while, we will just go to see the scene of the crime, we will pick her up before sunset" Undertakers wide smile was plastered again in his face.

"Of course, I wouldn't mind having this beautiful lady as a companion for today" he said and giggled, while going to my side.

"Sebastian let's go!" Ciel said, Sebastian let go of my shoulders then bowed at me and gave Undertaker a glare and went to Ciel side.

Ciel looked at me in concern "Undertaker is here with you so you don't have to worry." He went to my side then kisses my cheeks, I blushed, Undertaker and Sebastian just looked at Ciel.

"I'll be back" He then walked to the door Sebastian following him. The door shut leaving me and Undertaker alone.


	10. Too Much For Today

Chapter 8

After Ciel and Sebastian left me with undertaker, He offered me one of his coffins for me to sit in, He went inside a dark area which I think was his kitchen because when he went out of it he was holding a beaker with water and teabag on it.

He handed me the beaker with the and said "Don't worry love its sanitized" He said, I took the beaker of tea and took a sip. The tea is good

"Want some?" He smiled widely at me I just stared at the bone shaped cookie

"Is that a dog biscuit" He laughed

"No I made this" I grabbed the cookie and took a bite "It's delicious."

He smiled at me then went back to his work.

I watched him tend the dead girl's body. How can he even manage to work if those bangs are in his way.

"Uhm Undertaker?" I called, He looked at me with a wide smile in his face

"Yes love?"

"Can I help you?" I asked 'Ok that is not what I intend to say but I don't even know how to start a conversation with him, I feel nervous just being with him. The same feeling I have whenever Sebastian is around.'

"Are you interested in the dead?" He giggled

"N-no I-Im just bored that's all" I looked at me side shyly

"Can you make some flower arrangement for me? I mean for this Lady here" He pointed at the corpse 'thank god he did not asked me to help him tend the body!'

"I could do that"

"Very well love come with me" I followed him at a room full of flowers

"It smells so nice here"

"Now love you can play with all the flowers here, when your done you can bring it outside" He gave me a smile then went out of the room, I heard him say something

"It's nice having someone help me here he he he"

"What an odd man." I rolled up my sleeves put my hair in a bun and started making some flower arrangement I combined White lilies and Purple Chrysanthemums then put some leather leaf behind the flowers arranging it in a triangular shape.

When I'm satisfied with my job I went to undertaker and handed him the flowers

"Ohh! That's lovely! You're a good one, why don't you work for me?" He gave me that smile again.

"Why me? Why don't you hire someone else?"

He stood up then grabbed both of my hands. "Nobody likes me, They are scared of me because they think I'm a lunatic" He said but his smile never left his face.

I feel ashamed, The truth is even I once thought he was a lunatic, I looked down holding back my tears the he held my chin up with his finger "Don't cry now love I don't care about those things."

He wrapped his left arm around my waist then pulled me closer, he rested his head on my right shoulders then whispered "How about we have some fun?" his breath tickling my ears

"W-what Fun?" I replied shakily

"How about you try one of me' coffins" My eyes widened 'gosh anything but the coffins!' I thought.

I looked at him maybe I can make a bargain.

"Fine! But under one condition!" he tilted his head then asked.

"What do you want love?" I looked at his bangs I wanted to see his eyes.

"Let me see your eyes then I will try one of your coffins" he moved his face closer to mine and smiled, not the usual wide smile, more like sarcasm.

"You are really one curious little miss"

"I told you before I am not a little miss!" I argued.

He stared at me for a while, well I think he did and said "Fine" he let go of me then sat on one of the coffins. He gestured me to come to his side.

I nervously went to him and lifted my hands. I removed his long bangs away from his face placing it on each side of his ears. I can now fully see his big scar that goes up to his left eye.

"Please open your eyes" He gently opened his eyes. I was in a trance his eyes were the color of acidic green. "It's beautiful" I said aloud but my eyes are still staring at his. I can feel my cheeks burning.

He's handsome, he must be in his thirties, It's a shame he had to hide his face with his bangs. I didn't notice I was staring at him for a long time until he spoke.

"Enjoying your view eh'?" He chuckled, I removed my gaze 'Great! Another teasing one!'

"Now will you try one of me' coffin?" I looked back at him, his bangs were back in his face.

"A deal is a deal" he smiled widely again, he stood up then lifted me.

"ahh! Hey wait! You know I can walk!"

"Now now I've let you have your way, so let me have my way" he walked towards a closed coffin, he kicked the lid off. I just stared at the coffin, white satin covered the insides.

"Don't worry love, It's comfortable inside." He said, I just raised an eyebrow and did not argue with him. He gently laid me down the coffin 'He's right it is comfortable'

"Perfect fit!" he said

"Don't you dare close this coffin or I will hunt you down to death!" He laughed then said

"We don't want that" He smiled widely

"It's comfortable here"

"Glad you liked it, I sometimes sleep in one of these coffins"

"Well I wouldn't be surprised since you just went out from a coffin." I smiled then sat up, I looked at him

"Are you always alone? Don't you have a family?"

He sat beside the coffin I were in then rested his head on it.

"I've always been alone" He said. I just stared at him

"Don't you feel lonely?"

"Sometimes" He looked around the shop then stopped his gaze on the coffin where the girl rested.

"But the dead keeps me company, They let me pretty them up without any complains" He looked back at me

"You really are creepy, Girls don't like that"

"Then don't you like me?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well, yes you're creepy but.. Your funny so you are an exception" I looked at him smiling softly, he smiled back.

He stood up then lift me off of the coffin. He then spun around as if we were playing

"Stop! You're making me dizzy!" He stopped then looked at me smiling his wide smile then the doorbell rang we both looked at the door and saw Ciel and Sebastian entered the shop.

'Damn! Why does it have to be them! He's still carrying me!'

"Oh I see you two are having fun" He said then smirked, he then looked at Sebastian.

"Why Earl you're so early"

"Didn't I say I will pick her up before sunset? Or you don't want us to take her now?"

"Well if I ask your permission may she stay here for tonight?" Undertaker said while looking at me, still carrying me

"My Lord it is not appropriate for Lady Jessica to stay here, It might ruin the Reputation of the Phantomhives" Sebastian said glaring angrily at Undertaker

"Oh Mr Butler don't worry, we don't want that to happen of course, I will take full responsibility if some words spread out"

Sebastian and Undertaker looked at each other having a glaring competition. I looked at both of them back and forth. Before these two flare up I decided to speak

"Please put me down Undertaker, and no I can't stay I'm sorry" Undertakers smile disappeared. He gently put me down to the ground

"But I promise to visit often ok?" I held both of his hands while smiling at him

"Will you come tomorrow?" I looked at him for a while then at Ciel then back at him

"Sure!"

"Very well, See you tomorrow Milady" he then placed a light kiss on my left cheek. I stood there shocked

'HE JUST KISSED ME IN MY CHEEKS' I shouted in my thoughts; I'm as red as a beet now.

"Let's go!" Ciel said as I came back to reality. I quickly went out of Undertakers shop passing by Sebastian and Ciel.

'He kissed me! He kissed me!'

~Ciel's POV~

Jessica passed by us and went out first, Sebastian was glaring angrily at Undertaker. Even Undertaker was glaring at him, I can feel the tension between these two.

"Are you interested in her?" I asked Undertaker

"Why shouldn't I? I enjoy being with her presence" he grinned

I looked at Sebastian, he's holding back his anger, I bet if we stay too long he will punch Undertaker in the face, no he will definitely kill him.

"We will take our leave, expect my sister after lunch, Sebastian let's go!" Sebastian bowed then opened the door, he gave Undertaker one last glare then went out of the shop.

Sebastian opened the door, I saw Jessica in a trance holding her left cheek where Undertaker kissed.

"Still day dreaming?" She looked at me in shook

"What took you so long!"I just smirked then went inside the carriage.

As we were on the road Jessica was still in a trance.

"What do you know about that word?" I asked she looked at me then she looked at the window, Her face darkened.

"Indio..." She said "It's a Spaniard racial term for the natives of the Philippines, the lowest form of people, Filipinos are treated poorly and unfairly, they are often the workers, slaves, or low class citizens. we don't have the power to speak and can't do anything against the government, a single reaction to the government of Spain that is residing in the Philippines could end their lives."

"Is that so" I looked at her for a while I didn't ask any more questions. The carriage drove in silence until we reached the manor. Sebastian opened the door. "We have arrived Young master, Milady" I went out first then Jessica Followed.

"Sebastian let's talk first before you prepare dinner."

"Yes young master"

~Sebastian's POV~

I followed young master in his study, As we arrived he sat on his desk then rested his head on his hands.

"We need to find the killer fast, We can't let my sister's life in danger, after all she's half Filipino, there is a possibility of her being a target, and we still don't have a lead of who it might be."

"Do you have any specific order My Lord? Besides finding the culprit" he stood up then looked at the window

"Yes, My sister said that Indio is used as a Racial term for Filipino natives, there is a possibility that a Spaniard is the killer who had big hatred with Filipinos." He looked at me then said

"Sebastian this is an order!, List down all Spaniards that have travelled or stayed in the Philippines and migrated here in London. We can't waste anymore time. I don't want to use that last resort."

I bowed my eyes glowed pink then bowed at him "Yes, My lord"

~Jessica's POV~

When we arrived Ciel ordered Sebastian to follow him, I was left behind. I decided to go to the kitchen first since I haven't eaten anything during my stay at Undertakers, well I did eat some of his baked cookies.

While I was walking through the hallway, I looked at the paintings hanged on the wall admiring some of them 'meow' I stopped 'meow' there it goes again, I shook my head I might be hallucinating 'meow'" Ok It's not hallucination"

I moved towards the voice of the cat, It's getting louder and louder until I reached a dark hallway. 'meow' I grabbed a candle and went to the dark area, the sound was much louder now. I reached a closed door 'meow' "The sound is coming behind this door"

I grabbed the knob then gently opened the door and peeked inside, It was a small bedroom "Hello anyone here?" I asked checking if there are any persons inside, no one replied I saw a small figure going to the door. It was the cat from earlier.

"Oh why are you here?" I stepped inside the room then placed the candle in a nearby stand "Ciel will get mad if he sees you here." I picked the cat up, It purred it's head on my hands. I heard more meow

"What there's more?" I looked around the room then stopped at a closet I opened it and saw 2 more cats inside "Why are there cats in this room?"

I looked at the clothes inside the closet there were a few sets of white long sleeves and a black vest 'wait! These clothes are familiar' then it hit me I blushed 'Damn! I'm in his room!' I stepped back and bumped into someone, I hastily looked back and saw Sebastian already in the room

'How did he get in here without me noticing' "What are you doing here in my room Milady"

"Oh this is your room, I um, you see I heard these cats mewed so I followed the sounds and I end up here, he he" I explained nervously.

"Wiat! Why there are cats in your room! I thought it is forbidden inside and there are 3 of them!" he just smiled

"I did say it's forbidden , but I never said you can't hide one." He replied

"You're so unfair!" he chuckled

"I want to pet one of my own!" I pouted

"Milady if master Ciel finds out that your hiding a cat in your room he will get mad" I raised an eyebrow

"Oh? And so you are the only one who can hide cats in your room?"

"Well young master does not go to my room so I don't have to worry of keeping them here"

"You do have an answer to everything don't you" He smiled then said

"Of course Milady I'm one hell of a butler"

"Fine! I won't argue anymore but can I go see the cats?"

"Yes you can, but just be careful when going here someone might see you go inside my room"

"I'll be careful, I don't want issues either"

We stayed in his room playing with the cats we didn't notice the time until someone came knocking hard on Sebastian's door "Mr. Sebastian!" Meyrin called

I stood up panicking then looked at Sebastian and mouthing him

'She can't see me here' he stood up and carried me, I blushed "Please wait a minute" he shouted at Meyrin, he went to his closet and put me there gently then handed me the cats "Please stay here"

He closed the closet but not completely then went to open his door. "What seems to be the problem Meyrin"

"Mr Sebastian this is bad! Lady Jessica is missing!" so they are panicking because of me

"Have you searched the whole mansion?"

"Only half of it sir"

"Search the other half I will catch up now go!"

"Y-yes sir!" I heard Meyrin run off and the closing of the door. Sebastian went for the closet and opened the door.

"You can come out now Milady" he said, I nodded, I rested my hands in his shoulders balancing myself. I was evading the cat that was on my feet's way but I accidentally stepped on the other cat, hearing it mewed loud I was shocked and went out of balance making me fall in front of Sebastian, with that our lips collide with each other.

My eyes widened I removed myself from him and said aloud "I'M SORRY!" without hearing him speak I quickly run off his room bumping into Meyrin in the hallway.

"Ah there you are miss! Where have you been? We've been looking all over for you!" She adjusted her glasses. "ah miss, why are you all red?"

"I-i have to go!"

"W-w-wait miss!" I run off again so really fast to my room

"Two kisses in one day! This is too much!"

Authors note:

Ok Indio is a Racial term that Spaniards used to call Filipino's during Hispanic time. The black butler setting was in 1880's and at this time Revolution to the Spaniards is on going in the Philippines. The case in my story however will not be related to the Revolution.. just pure Hatred an Revenge of someone :)


	11. Cradle's Sway

Chapter 9

As she runs off my room I smirked. I hugged the 3 cats playfully "Good job my little kittens, you will be rewarded with a big meal for tonight."

I checked the time in my pocket watch "5:55 I better go and prepare dinner." I walked out of my room and went for the kitchen.

"She said that she's not hungry" Meyrin explained while I serve young master his food.

"Where did she go earlier?" young master asked.

"I don't know, While I was looking for her I accidentally bumped into her. Her face was bright red. I asked her what happened but she left me without saying anything."

"Is she sick?"

"I-i don't know I didn't have the chance to check up on her." Young master just stared at Meyrin

"Sebastian go check on her later."

"Uhm young master" Meyrin spoke

He looked up at Meyrin "What is it?"

"Lady Jessica said that she doesn't want to see Mr. Sebastian" me and young master looked at each other.

"The exact words she said is 'Tell Ciel that the only ones who can attend me is you, Tanaka, Bard and Finny' That's what she said."

Young master glared at me, his eyes telling me what I did now. He then looked back at Meyrin. "Just bring her some food, If she doesn't eat leave the food in her room." Meyrin bowed then said "Y-yes sir!"

As soon as he finished eating he looked at me then said "Follow me"

I followed him to his study, He sat on his chair and rested his head on his palms. "What did you do now?"

"I did nothing my lord" I replied calmly

"Didn't I say that you shall never lie to me!" I just smiled

"I did not lie young master."

"Then what happened? She will not distance herself from you if nothing happened!" he asked irritably.

I looked at him amusingly then replied

"Well something did happen" He glared at me "And what is it?"

"We kissed 'Accidentally'" his eyes widened "WHAT! You kissed her! I told you not to touch her!"

" Yes you did told me not to touch her but I did say 'Accidentally', besides young master, she's the one who 'accidentally' kissed me."

He sighed "So you're saying it's her fault?" He looked at me again but I did not answer.

"I'll let it pass for now. Like I told you before don't make me use my contract with you just to prevent you from touching my sister."

"Why are you so protective of your sister from me" He looked at me with expressionless eyes.

"Because you're a demon" I just smirked

"Now go and finish your job, do as she says, tell Tanaka that he will attended to Lady Jessica starting today he knows my sister well, she will be much more comfortable when she's with him."

I looked at him in disappointment then bowed "As you wish young master." I went out of his study and finished my chores. I saw Lady Jessica walking in the garden

"She sure loves to go out at night. I better see what she's up to."

~Jessica's POV~

I was in my bed, burying myself with the sheets. "My very first kiss! I can't believe Sebastian was my first kiss!"

I sat up then held my burning cheeks, The scene with Sebastian keeps on popping inside my head.

"I can't take it anymore!" I grabbed my pillow then shouted while burying my whole face with it "KYAAAAAAA!"

I heard someone knocked on my door. "Milady it's time for dinner" Meyrin said.

'Shit I forgot about dinner but I don't want to see Sebastian, No! I don't want to be near him!'

"I-i'm not hungry Meyrin"

"Are you sure miss?"

"Yes!.. Oh! Wait Meyrin!" I run to the door and opened it a little, I peeked outside just to be sure she's not with him.

"What is it miss?" She asked. I dragged her inside my room she just looked at me with confusion.

"Milady are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes I'm alright so please do not worry about me, I dragged you here because I have a request." I breathe deeply then said.

"Please tell Ciel that the only ones who can attend me is you, Tanaka, Bard and Finny. Sebastian is not allowed to go near me!" I said a bit agitated. Meyrin just stood there shocked.

"M-milady did something happen between you and Mr Sebastian?" My face turned bright red

"Please don't ask me anything for now just do my request." I said with irritation. "Now go!" I pushed her outside my room but not too hard then shut the door.

I went back to my bed burying myself again with the sheets, a few minutes has passed Meyrin and Bard brought some food. "Milady we brought you some food."

I sat up not caring what I look like "Did you pass the message?" Meyrin nodded.

"Please leave I really don't have the appetite to eat. Meyrin and Bard looked at each other "Are you sure you're alright miss?" Bard asked I just smiled

"Yes, and thank you for your concern and I'm sorry to worry you all. I just.." I looked down in my bed "I just don't want to talk about it"

"Very well miss, if you need anything you can just call us" she said "And we will run to you immediately!" Bard continued. I just chuckled then said"Thank you"

After they left my room, I looked at the food that they brought for me. "To eat or not to eat?" I mumbled. My stomach growled "that means to eat."

I only ate a little, As I finished eating I went to the window and opened it letting the cold breeze of the night inside my room. I looked at the stars up in the sky searching the brightest of them all.

I held my locket and opened it then stared at the picture of my nanay. "If only you were here, you will know what to do" As silence was surrounding me three small knocks came to my door, I sighed in irritation 'who is it this time'

"Milady I brought you tea" Tanaka said,

"Come in" I said calmly, the door opened and saw Tanaka holding a tray of tea and some desserts then entered my room." As he sets down the tray on a nearby table in my room my eyes widened.

"Is that?.. Maja Blanca?" he smiled then replied "Yes, And if I'm correct this is your favorite comfort food when you're depressed" he said, I quickly went to his side then sat in the chair near the table. He looked at the Service tray with my barely touched food.

"I don't have the appetite" I said as I picked up my dessert fork and digging it to my dessert. He just raised an eyebrow

"Don't have the appetite to eat dinner but you're excited about your dessert?" I pouted he just chuckled.

"Are you going to give me this or not?" I asked annoyingly he just smiled.

As I happily ate my dessert he poured me some tea. "This is good! Are you the one who made this?" I asked

"No, It was Mr. Sebastian" I frowned "Sebastian made this?" I stared at my dessert

"If I may ask, did something happen between the two of you Milady?" I spit my tea, my face turned bright red.

"W-what? Eh.. n-no, nothing happened, haha, what makes you think that?"

"Well you forbid him to go near you"

"oh right I did say that , haha" I said rubbing the back of my head. "did Ciel asked anything?"

"Yes, he asked about your condition and to where have you been earlier." I looked at him for a while I don't know what to say.

"If you don't want to talk about it then I will not push the question."

"Tanaka, can you .. keep a secret?" he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Of course" he replied.

I stood up then went for my door I peeked outside to make sure no one is listening, then went back to Tanaka's side and held both of his hands

"Promise me this secret will never be out, and also promise me you won't laugh."

He nodded. I inhaled deeply "MeandSebastiankissedaccidentally!" I said without pausing, he chuckled. "Would you care to repeat that Milady? I can't seem to understand what you were saying."

'Damn now I have to repeat every word I've said'

"I said me and Sebastian.." I looked away "We.. k-kissed" My face was now bright red Tanaka looked at me with wide eyes. "You kissed?"

"Accidentally"

"How did it happen?" I let go of his hands then plop myself in the chair, I explained to him what happened in details, he was silent but listening.

"When Meyrin was knocking on his door I panicked and told him that she must not see me, so he hid me in his closet with the cats, When Meyrin left he helped me get off hi closet but I accidentally stepped on the cat and fell on top on him.. and my lips landed to his." I said fidgeting.

Tanaka only stared at me "Is that so".

"Please don't tell Ciel" I said putting my hands together like I'm praying while lowering my head"

"Don't worry miss, your secret is safe with me" he smiled, I smiled back.

"now about your dessert, I was the one who made that, I just wanted to ask about what happened between you and Mr. Sebastian" I raised an eyebrow

"You're also cunning in your own way Tanaka" He chuckled. I finished my dessert and tea then told Tanaka he can retire for the night.

"Goodnight Milady and sweet dreams" I smiled "Goodnight and thank you for the dessert" He bowed then went for the door.

"Uhm Tanaka?" He stopped then looked at me "What is it?"

"Can I call you Lolo1 ?" He stared at me for a while then smiled "If you wish so, then you can" I smiled. He then went out of my room.

I made sure that his footstep cannot be heard. I went to get a shawl in my closet then went out of my room to the garden.

"I just love seeing the roses being lit with the moonlight". I walked around the garden then sat on a bench near the rose bushes. "Nanay I really miss you so much."

I looked at the roses around me, Oh how my Nanay loved these flowers, It smelled so nice and bloom so elegantly.

I still remember the times when me and my mother sat on a duyan 2 in our small garden and sings me her lullaby how I wish she was still doing that to me, It always calms me down.

I pluck a single rose from its bush carefully not letting myself prick with its torns. I held it gingerly then sang.

~Sebastian's POV~

As I went outside, I kept my distance, far away as possible but making sure I can hear her. She sat on the bench near the rose bushes

'She looked so beautiful under the moonlight, being surrounded by those roses makes her beauty stand out.' She pluck a rose from its bush and held it with both hands and then started to sing

_Sana'y di mag-maliw ang dati kong araw _I hope my former days don't fade away

_Nang munti pang bata, sa piling ni nanay _When I was a young child in Mom's arms

_Nais kong maulit, ang awit ni inang mahal _I want my Beloved Mother's song to repeat

_Awit ng pag-ibig, habang ako'y nasa duyan_ Song of love while I was in the cradle

Her voice piercing my heart, I can sense her sadness in the song, as if longing for something that is lost. I can't help but look at her eyes that is now clouded with tears but not a single drop was rolling down her cheeks.

_Sa aking pag tulog na labis ang himbing_ In my sleep that's very peaceful

_Ang bantay ko'y tala, and tanod ko'y bituin_ The planets guard me, the stars watch me

_Sa piling ni nanay, langit ang buhay_ In mom's arms, Life was like heaven

_Puso kong may dusa, _ My heart that's hurting

_Sabik sa ugoy ng duyan_, Yearns for the sway of the cradle

I closed my eyes listening to her song as she repeats every verse. Her cold yet calm voice sings the song like a lullaby

_Sana'y di mag-maliw ang dati kong araw _

_Nang munti pang bata, sa piling ni nanay_

_Nais kong maulit, ang awit ni inang mahal _

_Awit ng pag-ibig, habang ako'y nasa duyan_

_Sa aking pag tulog na labis ang himbing_

_Ang bantay ko'y tala, and tanod ko'y bituin_

_Sa piling ni nanay, langit ang buhay_

_Puso kong may dusa, _

_Sabik sa ugoy ng duyan_,

_Nais kong matulog sa dating duyan ko inay I want to sleep in my old cradle mother_

_Oh inay..._ _ Oh Mother... _

I opened my eyes again and looked at her, she sat there in silence looking at the sky. I slowly wlaked to her side unknowingly as if she were pulling me close to her.

I held my hand up reaching for her shoulders, but she gripped my arm and turned around to face me, she was about to twist my arm when her eyes widened. "S-Sebastian?"

"you've got good reflexes there Milady." I smirked. She removed her grip from my arm then she backed away.

"W-what are y-you doing here?" She asked stuttering with her words.

"I should be asking that Milady". I said still smirking.

"It is none of your business! Didn't I asked Ciel that you are not allowed to go near me!"She pointed her finger at me.

"Yes I were told that, but I can here to tell you that you have to go inside since I was about to close all the doors and windows, We don't want you sleeping outside don't we?" I smiled.

She dropped her hand and about to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She clenched her fist holding back her anger then turned around stomping her feet towards the mansion.

"What an amusing girl you are."

Authors note:

1st I'm really sorry for the very very very late release ;-;

2nd to make up to you readers I will release 3 chapters (including this chapter) this week. So expect the others in the next few days after that I will go back to my scheduling release.

3rd The name of the song is "Sa Ugoy ng Duyan (To the Cradles sway)" this song is a famous lullaby and dedication song for mothers. The original singer is our very own Filipina Lea Salonga while she was young. Here is the link to the song a href=" watch?v=GYezPHodayY"Link/aThis version is from another famous singer Aiza Seguerra.

4th Maja Blanca is a Filipino dessert made primarily from coconut milk. Also known as Coconut pudding.

Translations

Lolo – Grandfather

Duyan – Cradle


	12. Annoying Guest

Chapter 10: Annoying Guests

~Ciel's POV~

I woke up with the rustling of the curtains. "Young master It's time to wake up" I opened my eyes but closed it again because of the sudden light.

I sat up from my bed while Sebastian was preparing my tea. "Is that Earl grey?" I looked at the tea and inhaled its warm smell then sipped. "Yes, It is Earl grey"

"How is Lady Jessica?"

"She's already been taken care of by Tanaka" I sipped my tea again. "I see". While Sebastian was dressing me and telling me my schedule, Someone came barging in "CIEL!"

We both looked at the annoying voice "W-what are you doing here?!" I asked annoyed

"We came here to see you! Besides I missed you a lot, We haven't seen each other for weeks!" Soma said 'These Idiots will bug me again!' I said in my thought.

"Good morning Master Ciel" Said his butler Agni while bowing to me. "Will you two get out of my room!"

"Prince Soma, Mr Agni, If you don't mind, young master is still getting dressed, If you would like please wait at the dining area and you can join young master at breakfast" Sebastian Cooed.

"Very well! We will wait for you at the dining, hurry up and get dressed we will have a lot to talk about! Come Agni!" he waved his hands to Agni then went out for the door.

"Jo ajna!" Agni said, he turned to me "We will see you later Master Ciel, Mr Sebastian" he then bowed again before leaving my room.

"Great! Those two idiots are here again! I won't be able to do anything if those two are here!"

Sebastian just smiled while continuing on dressing me "There is nothing we can do once those two steps on the mansion, you just have to get along with them"

I raised an eyebrow. "Get along? You have got to be kidding me?" As he finished dressing and getting my hair done he stood up then arranged the tray he brought. "Please excuse me" He bowed at me then left the room.

I was walking in the hallway when I saw Tanaka "Good Morning young master" he bowed

"Where is she?"

"She's still in her room preparing"

"Is that so," I stared at him stoically "Tanaka please escort Lady Jessica to the dining, we have two annoying guest today." I said he looked at me then smiled.

"I think I know who you're talking about" He bowed. "Tanaka" I called

"Yes young master?"

"Please take care of her, don't let anything or anyone harm her" He smiled again

"Your father said the very same thing to me before the day of that incident, but that time he was referring to you, I did not expect to hear the same words from you." He moved forward then placed his right hand on my left shoulders.

"I will protect that child as I did to protect you at that time." He gave me another warm yet gentle smile. I looked at him with an expressionless face.

"Thank you" was all I can say.

I left him then head towards the dining. As I enter I was three more annoying guest.

"Lau, Undertaker what are you two doing here?" They all looked at my direction, Soma was already in his sit.

"Ah Earl! Good morning, Well I really don't know why I'm here I just have the feeling that I must go here." He said then looked at the girl beside him.

"Hihihi, I came here because I needed to give you something, and" he tilted his head to the side and said " It is not safe for her to go to my shop today, So instead of her coming to my place I decided to come here"

"What do you mean?" He just giggled then Jessica entered the room along with Tanaka.

"Good morning Ciel." I turned to her she was wearing a wide neckline, loose pink dress about a 3 inch lace wrapped around her lower breast then tied in a big bow behind. Her hair was fixed in a big bun and some loose hair on each side of her face.

"Woah! Who is she Ciel?" Soma asked

"This is my older sister Jessica Phantomhive" His eyes widened

"What! You did not tell me you had an older sister!" Soma runs to our side grabbing Jessica's hands

"Nice to meet you I am Soma Asman Kadar the 26th prince of Bengal, and by the way you're beautiful." She just smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Prince Soma, This is my first time meeting a prince."

"Well this is your lucky day!" Soma Said then started bragging about himself. Jessica is now feeling awkward then she noticed the other two guests.

"Ah! Lord Lau and Undertaker are here too."

"Nice to see you again Milady!" Lau said. We saw Sebastian and Agni entering the room along with the food.

"Breakfast is ready Ladies and Gentlemen." He said. Jessica stared at him awkwardly her cheeks are now dusted in light pink, I smirked then whispered to her.

"You know if you stare at him like that, he might melt" She glared at me in irritation.

"It's so early in the morning Ciel, Don't make me lose my temper with you!" She said in a calm but threatening voice.

I just smiled at her amusingly then went for my sit. As I was halfway through the table Jessica shouted. "CIEL!" I turned around to see what happened but I was already tackled down by her.

She stood up then got something on the table then threw the thing in the window we heard someone screamed. "AHH!"

"It's an ambush!" Jessica yelled. I was still in a trance everyone panicked. I saw the 3 servants in battle position, Sebastian already jumped through the window. Tanaka came running to our side.

"Young master, Milady we have to get out of here!"

"No! I have to help them!" Jessica said

"This is not the time Milady your safety comes first now please come with me!" Tanaka held each of our arms bringing us into a far away room, Soma and Agni followed. Tanaka held out a gun then went for the window.

I looked at Jessica, her eyes were flaring with anger. "How?" I asked. Se blinked a few times then looked at me.

"Pardon me?"

"How did you know it was an ambush?" She starred at me she did not spoke then someone came knocking on the door. "It is me young master" Sebastian said then opened the door revealing him with two tied up men on his right hand, then throwing them in front of us. Lau, Undertaker and the 3 servants behind him.

"Who sent you here!" Jessica asked "W-w-we don't know!" The man in a blue suit said. "Really?" She asked raising and eyebrow.

"Y-y-y-yes, P-p-p-please don't kill us!" The man in brown suit said.

"Oh no, we won't kill you I promise that, but we don't want to let you go just yet!" She said with an Evil grin plastered on her face.

"Sebastian would you please bring these two outside" She said.

"What are you going to do with them?" I asked she looked at me with those sarcastic smile then back to the two ambushers. "We will give them the Phantomhive's best hospitality."

As we were outside the two men who ambushed us was still tied up. Jessica flipped her dress up and revealed a knife on her left leg and a gun on her right leg. She grabbed her gun then pointed it to the two men.

"Now I have a total of 6 bullets in my gun, we will have a question and answer portion here, and every time you don't answer" She pointed her gun to the sky then fired.

"Oh lucky you we only have 5 bullets left." The two men trembling in fear. We all stared at her, she then turned around and winked at us. "Now you Gentlemen stay there and watch, explanations will be entertained later, for now"

She looked back at the trembling men in her front." I'm the one who will ask questions" Her voice was cold and threatening, it sent shivers down my spine, Telling me to not mess with her.

"Okay, first question who hired you?" She pointed her gun to them and smiled.

"W-w-we d-d-don't know!" She fires the gun and it hit the ground near the man's crotch "Aw I missed! 4 bullets left, Now did you really understand the rules?"

"W-we're just hired by someone who goes for the Allais of Tim!, h-he w-w-worked for someone else that's all we know!" She smiled sarcastically again.

"And who is this Tim? Anymore details?"

"We d-d-don't know anymore! That's all we know!" She fired again and hits the ground near the other man's head. "Tsk! Missed again!" I swear this girl is more demonic than Sebastian. She sighed then walked over to the man wearing a blue suit then pointed her gun to his head.

"Now this time I will not miss, so answer me, who is this Tim? You better answer now, since I am not a very patient woman I might pull this trigger and kill you off instantly." The man trembles a lot then spoke

"T-tim is out mentor!, we are from a group of assassins, he sent us here"

"To kill Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Y-yes!"

"What is the reason why you have to kill him?"

"It's about business that's all we know really!" The man in blue was crying 'how pathetic'

"Good job. You finished the game without letting yourselves being killed." She stood up but her gun still pointing at the trembling men "You may go" She smiled a warm smile, both of the men sighed in relief.

"BUT! Do not tell any details to anyone especially this Tim, Who was here and what happened here! Because if you do!" She fires again this time it passed the man's head I saw some of his hair being cut by the bullet.

"I will make sure that I will not miss anymore bullets for both of you, are we making ourselves clear?"

"y-y-yes!" she untied the ropes of the two men

"Now run!" She fired the gun again to the sky the two men started running for their lives.

"Imbeciles!" She muttered.

~Jessica's POV~

As I watch those two fools run for their lives, I looked back at the people who were watching me torture the ambushers. I gave them a smile

"Is it ok to let them go Milady?" Finny asked

"Of course one of the things you could do to shut them up is kill them psychologically, It will take time for them to recover mentally so we don' have to worry about it." I said still smiling

"I'm hungry let's go back inside" I walked passed by them I heard Lau said something.

"She's scary"

"Yes, very contrary to her mother." Tanaka continued.

"Let's go inside!" Ciel demanded. They all followed inside the manor.

The Dining room was silent. The only thing you can hear is the cutleries hitting the plates. They were all staring at me, I ignored their stares as I ate my food. 'I really can't stand people staring at me!' I thought.

I put my cutleries on both sides of my plate then put my chin under my palms. "Ok, ask away" I said staring at Ciel.

He looked at me as it examining every part of me, I bet he's choosing his words carefully. "This is not the first time I saw your ability. Don't tell me its instincts again?" he said with a straight face. I did not speak everyone was waiting for me to answer. I then decided to speak.

"I was trained by a world renowned assassin." I finally said. The three servants, Soma and his companions were the only ones shocked. The others looked at me amusingly but Ciel stayed with his stoic face.

"So your an assassin?" Lau asked. Tanaka cleared his throat, "No she is not" All of them looked at Tanaka. Me and Ciel are still having a glaring competition.

"Lady Maria hired an assassin to train Lady Jessica but not because she wanted her to be an assassin, she wanted her o learn some self defence."

"Why does it have to be an assassin? "Ciel asked.

"An assassin kills its target through the shadows. They can use anything to kill its target. Nanay said that if I know how an assassin work I will know how to defend and evade myself from them since they are the #1 on the list that will probably kill me. At first it was just to defend myself but when I turned 16 Nanay told me that there is another reason for training me with an assassin. That is to be able to protect the names of the Phantomhive and to protect"

I stared at him for a while then said "You" Everyone was silent no one dared to speak

"Anymore questions?" Again no one answered.

Ciel stood up "Undertaker, Lau follow me in my study, and you" He looked at Soma "Go home! We have important issues to discuss"

"But Ciel! I just came here!" Soma argued.

"Prince we have to respect their privacy, let us go for now, we will visit them some other time." His butler said

"Let them stay" I said everyone's gazes were at me

"I'll keep them company while you can discuss that important thing you were talking about."

Ciel sighed "Fine, do as you please" he then walked to the door, Lau and Undertaker following him behind.

When the door closed I sighed in relief then looked at Soma and the other servants. "You want to play a game?" I asked.

"What kind of game?" Soma replied

"Patintero" They all looked at each other confusingly then back at me "I assure you it will be fun!"


	13. Patintero

Chapter 11

~Ciel's POV~

I was playing chess with Lau. Undertaker was by the window, Sebastian was pouring us tea. "Is that Earl Grey?" Lau asked. "Yes Lord Lau" Sebastian replied.

"Undertaker what is it you were to give me"

"Ah yes! But before I give you that, Give me first a first rate laugh!"

'here he goes again' "Is that thing important?"

His wide smile plastered in his face again. "Let's just say it's one of the clues" He giggled.

"If it's a laugh you want, It's a laugh you get." Lau said then stood up

"Behold my other nickname is The Sleeping New Year Tiger of Shanghai!"

He started meditating then raised both of his hands positioning it at his back in a slant position then began moving it up and down as if rubbing his back then he said

"Kung Fu Rubdown!" We stared at him dumbfounded. Undertaker's smile disappeared, his face shows disappointment.

Lau looked at us confused "What? I just said Kung Fu Rubdown. Instead of dry towel-"

"I know! That's the reason I'm not Laughing, Let me just say I am not judging you harshly or anything, Look at their faces." Undertaker said while pointing at us.

"Their faces are frozen like mug shots because of your fail. Your "Tiger" just hasn't had enough sleep."

"AH! Maybe the level was too high!" Lau bragged while laughing.

I cleared my throat "Everyone get out" I said. Interrupting both of them

"No young master, let me handle this" Sebastian said.

"Please wait outside and in any circumstances do not peek inside." I stared at him then at Undertaker.

"So Mr. Butler wants to try? Hehe" He giggled.

"Fine! Make it quick!" We all went outside. As the door closed with a click there was silence, Then we heard Undertaker laughed loudly, the small painting on the wall almost fell.

The door opened "You may come in now" said Sebastian with a smile. When we entered we saw Undertaker lying on the floor drooling with laughter. I just sighed then went to my seat.

"Now the thing you wanted to give me" Undertaker rummaged his sash then took out a crumbled paper and handed it to me.

"What's written inside?"

"Why don't you look and see" I opened the crumpled paper then saw a list of names some of them are crossed out.

"That's the list of the murdered girls and soon to be murdered" Undertaker explained.

I looked at the list and saw something my eyes widened in shock. "H-her!" I looked at Undertaker.

"Yes she's one of the targets." I stared at the crumpled paper where the name of my sister is written.

I stood up and looked at the window and saw her with soma and the other servants playing a game. "From the very start her life is in danger." I stared at Jessica from the window, I must do something to protect her.

"Sebastian, Did you do the thing I ordered you?" He smirked then took out a list. "Here are the list of all Spaniards and Half Spaniards that had lived or travelled at the Philippines" He explained the details to me

"In this list of names, I came up with four suspects that had a big hatred with Filipinos." He then sorted the four profiles of each person.

"Dr Migelito Jose Emillio Efipanio y Jimenez a doctor specializing in Cardiology, It was rumoured that he sold Filipinos as slaves or kill them and sell the organs of his victims in an auction or donate them to the hospital for people who needs organ transplant.

Donya Victorina Clara Mariquit y De Guzman, Married a Filipino Alcalde, but when she discovered that he only married her for money, she did everything to remove her husband in his position as Alcalde. It is also rumoured that she was the one who killed her husband, but it has never been proved. She remarried again and migrated here in England.

Felipa Mara Villafuerte Lambert, Married to a Viscount in the west of London, Her father eloped with a Filipina, That's where her hatred started, It is also rumoured that she has been one of the suspects in a mass murder case last 5 years ago in the Philippines. The murders case is the same as the case we have now. But she was declared Innocent.

Donya Maria Dolores Martinez y Ruiz half Filipino Half Spaniard known for her cosmetics she was raised in Spain, but since she inherited her mother's appearance she was discriminated It is also said that her mother is a slave before marrying her Spaniard father. To eliminate her Filipino appearance She puts on a lot of whitening creams and heavy make-ups to make herself look like a full blood Spaniard. It is also said that she was once affiliated with a cult that tortures and sacrifices Filipino women. "he explained

"So we have to focus on this four?"

"Yes" I looked at the list again. "We only have 3 girls left that have not been killed yet."

"What are you going to do now earl? Are you going to guard these girls to find the culprit?" I went to my sit again

"No I bet the culprit already knows that his/her list is missing. This person might already know that we will do something like that." I stared at the chess board "We need to hunt this person down in another way, even if we sacrifice a person's life" I moved a piece knocking down my own piece.

"We will"

~Jessica's POV~

"OK listen" I said as I finished making a big rectangle on the ground then went to a bench where the jar of sticks are placed.

"I have sticks here, the ones who gets the same color of sticks are the their team mates, now everyone get your sticks." Each of us got a stick then showed it to everyone.

"So the sticks with the blue ends are me, Finny and Soma. And the ones with red end sticks are Agni, Meyrin and Bard."

"What! Can Agni be in our team?" Soma said

"No! And besides you don't need a butler to play this game, you will do just fine with yourself. "I grinned.

"Now Agni, I know Soma is your master but you must not in any way help your master because if you do, you and your team will be punished! And Soma! If you ordered Agni in any way to win this game you will be punished also Understand?"

I said with an evil glare. "Y-yes!" Soma said stuttering

"Ok now that the butler and master is settled here are the rules, There is an "It" Team or what we also call the tagger. And the other team will be the trespassers.

The "It" team must make sure that the trespassers cannot pass them,

If an "It" Tags a trespasser the whole team of trespassers will lose and the "It's" will win. The trespassers will now be the next "it"

But if ALL the Trespassers passed the "it" players without being tag, the trespassers wins and the "it" team will stay as "it"

Now what if one of the trespasser team already passed all the "Its", The one who finished all the obstacles must wait for the rest to cross the "it" players.

Regardless of how many had successfully crossed the "It" players, If one of the Trespassers is tagged then the trespassers lose.

Does everyone understand the rules?" Everyone nodded.

"Now about this Rectangle on the ground, Actually this rectangle is not included in the game but since the garden is huge and we don't want everyone to go around in circles. This will be our battlefield. No one is allowed to go outside this Rectangle, Trespassers or Its, If any one of those goes out accidentally or not, their whole team will lose." I looked at every one of them then smiled.

"The team who gets to win 3 times will be declared the winner. And of course the losing team will get their punishment. Since Tanaka is not in the game he will be the referee, in case someone violates the rules. Is everyone ready?

"Yes Ma'am!" They all said in Unison, I looked at Tanaka

"Would you please pick a stick? Whatever end is the stick your going to pick up will be the it." Tanaka nodded then picked a stick, he revealed a stick with red end"

"So Agni, Meyrin and Bard's team will be the its, Each team will have 3 minutes to plan, and it starts now!"

I dragged Finny and Soma to the tree away from the other team "Ok here's the plan, who is the slowest runner here?" I asked. They both looked at each other "Well?" they did not answer I just sighed.

"Ok here's the plan, all of us must not go to one direction the only thing we can do to pass each one of them is someone must distract the tagger"

"And who will distract the tagger miss?" Finny asked

"That would be me, Now we must pass it one by one, none of you will go to the next stage if I haven't gone through the last tagger, understand?."

"So one must go to the other direction while the others will go to the other direction" Soma asked.

"Yes, and If you had a chance to go to the next one then cross, make sure you won't get tagged. If you know you will be tagged move back!"

"Time's up! Everyone go to your position" Tanaka said

"We can win this!" I put my hand in front both of them put it on top of mine then we raised it up!

The players are in their position, Agni in front, Meyrin in the middle and Bard on the very back. Tanaka raised his arms and said "Begin!"

I walked towards Agni, I stepped side to side. I ran to my right, Agni followed me, without him noticing Soma and Finny already crossed his path. 

"What the!" Agni shouted I smirked, he was still distracted by the two who just passed by him, I took this chance to run forward. "One down two to go!" I said. Finny and Soma nodded.

We did the same to Meyrin, now we are facing bard. "You cannot use the same thing as you did to those two to get pass by me!" Bard said.

"Oh really?" I ran so fast without leaving a shadow behind this confused Bard then looked back at me "H-how! I did not se-"

"Finny! Soma! Run!" Before Bard could actually turn fully to his front Soma and Finny already crossed his path.

"BARD! How can you let them pass!" Meyrin said "It's because his distracted" I said while smiling.

"One point for Lady Jessica's team!" Tanaka shouted. "What! That's unfair!" Bard said.

"What's unfair? This is a game of defence, you must not get distracted" I said

"It's ok Mr. Chef we will just make sure we win next round" Agni said

"Fine fine!"

"Ok back to your positions!" I said

The game went on, Soma got tagged twice, which is irritating then the score tied.

"Both teams have 2 points this will be the deciding round" we are the trespassers again

"Let's finish this game" I said, Soma and Finny nodded. The other team are in their defence positions. Meyrin in the front, Bard in the middle and Agni in the back.

"We will not let you pass this time!" Meyrin said "We will win!" Bard said.

"Miss just tell us when" Finny said. 'The first plan will not work this time I have to think of something else.' I thought. I stared at the other team for a while then looked up the manor. My eye twitched as if i spotted something.

"What is the matter miss?" Meyrin asked with a worried look. I pointed at the manor. "There's is someone on the roof!" I said All of them looked at the direction I was pointing this gave me the chance to grab Finny and Soma and run through Meyrin and Bard without them noticing.

"W-what!" Meyrin said "OI!" Bard shouted I grinned "I told you do not get distracted!"

I will not let you pass! "Agni said "What should we do now Milady?" Finny asked

"We will do the first plan"

"But he already know how it works!" Soma said

"If things comes to worst then I'll just have to pull or kick you off to prevent you from being tagged all you need to do is run!, understand!" Finny and Soma looked at each other then looked back at me and nodded.

"We have to win!" I shouted!

"Before that happens you have to get pass through me!" Agni said Bard and Meyrin cheered for him.

"You can't let them pass Mr Agni!" Meyrin shouted

"I will burn you with my burner if you did!" Bard said. Agni glared at us I waited for a few moments then I shouted. "RUN!"

We all run sideways attempting to get pass by Agni, Soma did something idiotic, he tried to cross Agni who is a few meters away from him, Before Agni can even tag Soma, I pulled his shirt away from him which gave Finny the chance to cross Agni without him noticing.

"Milady I passed!" Agni looked back at Finny I took this chance to push Soma to cross Agni which made him fall hard to the ground. "Opps! Sorry!" I said while giving him the peace sign.

"That hurts you know!" Soma argued. "Prince are you alright?" Agni said he almost touched Soma, good thing he moved backwards "Woah there Agni! The game is not yet finished!" Agni turned to me "Sorry, I forgot"

He puts himself back in defence position. "I will make sure you cannot pass me Milady" I snickered "Let's see about that" I moved sideways back and forth but I never attempted to move forward, Agni just looked at me cautiously paying attention to my every move, then I saw Ciel and the others going to our side

"Ah Ciel!" I said waving my hands.

"You cannot fool me Milady" I smiled at Agni "I'm not fooling you"

"What are you doing?" Ciel asked

"See? I told you so!" I said to Agni

"We are playing Patintero" Soma answered , Ciel looked at him "Patintero?"

"Yes! It is a game Lady Jessica invented" he said

"I did not invent this, This is a native game of my country!" I replied but still looking at Agni.

"And how does this game works?" Lau asked, Finny explained the game and who are the teams.

"Lady Jessica needs to get pass Mr Agni so we can win" He continued.

Me and Agni ignored all of them as we focus on each other's movement. I teasingly moved forward, Agni moved to defend. I moved left but he blocked my way. I sighed then put both of my hands on my waist"

"Giving up already Milady?" Agni said. I just raised an eyebrow. I Inhaled deeply then release. I moved left and right swaying my hands, I spin around gracefully then bent myself into an arc I grabbed my skirt with my right hand and held it up, then started spinning as if I were dancing. All of their gazes are at me. Agni just stared at me in amazement. I was still spinning but my steps are moving forward which gave me the chance to cross Agni. I stopped spinning then looked at Agni and smirked

"We win" Agni shook his head "Wha-!"

"I told you before, when playing this game "DO NOT" get distracted" I smiled in satisfaction. Finny and soma jumping with joy, Meyrin and Agni crying while Bard scolds them "Now since you guys lost you will be punished" I said

"I'm sorry to Interrupt Milady but those two needs to finish their Job, I suggest you punish them later" I glared at him "Kill Joy" I said then turned around and walked towards the manor. Without thinking I moved on my own, everyone was shocked at what I did 'what the hell did I just do!' I just smiled at them then walked to the manor as if nothing happened.

Authors note:

Patintero is a famous native street game in the Philippines ( I used to play this when I was a kid and it really is fun).

Why does the suspects have long names? You ask. During this time. even the middle name of your mother/ father is included in your name and the title (ex. Dr., Engineer) you receive is also part of your name.


	14. Kidnapped

Chapter 12: Kidnapped

"Kill joy!" She said, then she turned around and walked towards the manor, Suddenly she threw her knife at me, I was shocked, I caught the knife with my two fingers, her gaze portray anger. She smiled then walked back into the manor.

"She has the habit of throwing things to a person when she's angry." Tanaka said. "So If I were you do not anger her." He smiled then went back to his deformed form and followed Lady Jessica inside.

Young master just sighed and looked at Soma "Soma you may go now, I don't want disturbances in my manor, Sebastian! If you have to kick them out literary, then do so"

"You're so mean Ciel!" Soma said while pouting

"And you two" He turned to Lau and Undertaker. "We will talk some other time you may also go"

"It seems you are not in the mood today Earl. If you wish so I will go, Until next time." He bowed then went off

"I will stay" Undertaker said while showing his weird smile "I came here because of her" I glared at him but gave him a fake smile.

"Undertaker wouldn't your dead friends be lonely if you were away for a long time?"

"Oh, Mr Butler, Are you perhaps don't want me to be here?" He gave me his wide smile as we both glared at each other, none of us blink. The tension between us scared the three servants.

"Fine, do as you please" young master said smirking "Sebastian make me some tea, I'll just be in my study" He then went off with Undertaker following him.

I was still glaring at Undertaker angrily then turned my gaze to the 3 idiots, they flinched "And you three! Why are you still here? Get back to work!" the three servants stood straight then said "YES SIR!" They all run to their work

"Idiots"

I went to my master's study bringing him his tea. I knocked on the door, no one answered. I knocked again, but still no answer. I opened the door then went inside I saw papers scattered on the ground the windows are wide open and found a locket near young masters desk I picked it up

"My my this day is very troublesome" I said holding the locket in my hand then turned my gaze to the serving cart. "Today's dessert and tea will be wasted again."

~Jessica's POV~

"What the hell did I just do!" I said aloud not minding Tanaka was standing beside me chuckling.

"You really do hate him" He said

"No! I don't hate him!" I said irritated

"So you like him?" I was shocked at his words, my cheeks burned in embarrassment; I glared at him then said "Don't push it!" He just chuckled again.

We heard a knock on my door, Tanaka went for the door to open it. "What do you need Mr. Undertaker?" Tanaka asked I peeked a little to see him.

"I came to see Milady, May I speak with her?" He asked, Tanaka looked at me

"Let him in" Tanaka gestured Undertaker to enter my room. "You may leave us Tanaka. I will call for you if I need anything" I said, he bowed at me then left my room.

"What brings you here? I thought I am the one who's going to visit you today." He smiled then went beside me, he bent himself forward giving me his wide smile.

"Something came up so I ended up coming here." I stared at him blankly I can now fully see his skin color.

"Are you alright? You look much paler than before." I asked he looked at me confused then smiled again

"My skin is always pale, Thank you for your concern" he replied.

"You seemed to be in bad terms with Mr. Butler today" He continued, I removed my gaze from him

"I don't want to talk about it." I replied, he held my chin up making me look at his bangs covered face I have the urge of removing his bangs away but I controlled myself not to do so.

"How about we do something to piss him off" I smiled at his thought

"So how exactly do we do this?" he giggled then gave me his wide smile "You'll see"

~Time skip~

"Are you really sure we should do this? I mean do we really have to drag him along?" I asked as we were climbing the wall to Ciel's study.

"Why? are you chickening out already?" he giggled. "No! And besides why do we have to climb the walls! Can we just go to the door?" I said while I struggle to go up.

"It's no fun going through the door" he replied giggling I glared at him "Please remind me to punch your face later!"

He climbed over the balcony and helped me up. We saw Ciel looking over his paper works "Good he's still not here" Undertaker said

"Undertaker this is ridiculous why do I have to kidnap my brother!, Ciel will be totally mad if he knew about this!." I said in irritation while whispering, He leaned forward then pulled me closer to him, I blushed at his sudden movement

"Do you really want to piss Mr. Butler or not?" I stared at him for a while then looked at Ciel whose back is behind the window. "But what if Ciel finds out that we are the ones who kidnapped him?"

He smiled then replied "Then we just have to make him join us" Undertaker placed a mask on me. I sighed "Fine, let's do this quick!"

We opened the window I held a handkerchief then I immediately placed it in his mouth. Undertaker got the sack and he put it all over Ciel "Someone's coming!" I whispered we both jumped off the window then run to our hiding place.

"Put him down gently" I said, he did what I told him 'something seems odd' I said in my thought. I looked at the sack, It's not moving at all.

'Oh no! Did we bump him into something, or is he not breathing' I panicked, I quickly removed him from the sack gently. When he was out his eyes are closed. "Oh no! What did we do!" I shook Ciel hoping he would wake up

"Oh no!.. no no no no!" I placed my hand near his nose, I can still feel his breath. I looked at undertaker and asked. "Did you bump him into something?" He shook his head. "Maybe he passed out because of lack of oxygen"

"What are you two think you are doing?" I Jumped back when I heard Ciel spoke I sighed in relief " Oh thank god Ciel your ok!"

"Jessica! What is the meaning of this! Why did you kidnap me!" Ciel said in an angry expression, I looked at him nervously

"Oh, Ah uhm well haha" was all I manage to say while rubbing the back of my head. He looked at me angrily, I sighed then explained to him why we kidnapped him.

"And you agreed to this?" He asked raising an eyebrow "Uhm, yes" I said lowering my head, He stared at me for a while, I looked back at him then said "Please Ciel cooperate with us!" I said pleading.

"And why should I?" He asked 'I need to think of something to make him agree'

"Don't you want to piss your butler, just this once?" I said "I always do that" He said

"Oh come on! Have some fun! I promise to take full responsibility for this!" 'Why the hell did I say that!' He stared at me for a while "Fine!" He said "So what's your plan?"

"Well we already discussed the kidnapping part, we just now have to wait for him to look for you and while he's gone at the manor, we will just bring you back to your study as if nothing happened."

"Change your plans" I looked at him confused "He's not stupid to fall for that stupid plan!"

"Excuse me?" as we both argued with each other Undertaker giggled.

"It seems that the demon had already spotted our location" Undertaker said "What do you me-" before I could continue my sentence, someone opened the door to our hiding place then Sebastian came in

"I'm sorry I'm late young master" He said while bowing then gave us a fake smile. Me and Undertaker looked at each other I mouthed him 'We're dead' I looked at Sebastian nervously then asked

"How did you find us" He held his gloved hands out then showed us lots of pearl beads 'those beads looked familiar' I held my bun hair and noticed that the pearl beads that I wrapped around it was now gone.

"It seems that your hair dress is missing Milady" Sebastian smirked, I opened my mouth but no words came out.

"Told you he's not stupid to fall for your stupid plans" I pointed my finger at Sebastian then spoke "but.. H-how?" He smiled then said "I'm simply one hell of a butler, Milady" I fell to my knees almost sitting to the ground feeling defeated.

"Game's over, Now what was it you said?" Ciel said while standing up he gave me a smirk "Ah yes!, You will take full responsibility for what happened today" I looked at Ciel horrified, then to Sebastian who was still smirking and to Undertaker who's giggling as if he's not one of the culprits

"I hate you all!" I muttered

~Ciel's POV~

We were eating dinner, Jessica stared at her food, I stare at her then heard the three servant's whispering to each other. "What happened?" Meyrin asked

"I don't know, Earlier she was so hyper, now she looked so depressed." Finny said. They all looked at Jessica then at me. Jessica sighed then stood up "Sit down!" I said,

She looked back at me with irritation then sat back to her chair, She has no choice but to follow my orders, it's her fault since she kidnapped me for her amusement

~Earlier~

"Now you know the consequences of kidnapping me right? Starting today you will follow every order I give you without any hesitation" I said while smirking

"WHAT! I will not agree to that!" She yelled, I raised an eyebrow "You said you will take responsibility for your actions today"

"I said that so that you will cooperate with us, so that Sebastian can't catch us!"

"But still you ended up being caught by Sebastian" She was about to speak but I interrupted her

"This conversation is finished!"

"No it is not BRAT!" I glared at her "Then let's change it" I looked at Sebastian "Sebastian will order you around to his heart's content"

"WHAT!" She looked at Sebastian in horror, I saw Sebastian smirked "NO! I prefer your first deal!"

"So you agree for me to order you around"

She closed her eyes then clenching her fist "As if I had a choice" I smirked

~back to present~

"Eat" I said in a bossy tone

"I don't have an appetite" She replied

"I said eat!" She looked at me angrily then grabbed her fork and knife, As she cut her food down her gaze never left mine. She put a big piece of meat in her mouth then chewed and swallowed it, She placed her fork and knife back to their places then said

"I'm finished"

"No you're not!, you only took bite"

"You only said 'Eat', you did not say 'Finish it'" We both glared at each other angrily, the servants felt the tension between us two. "Then Finish it!"

"And why should I! You're not the boss of me Brat!"

'This girl! Does she even know I'm almost at my limit?"

"Have you forgotten our deal?"

"No I didn't!, even if we have that deal doesn't mean you have to go overboard!" She said almost yelling at me, I just stared at her.

"All of you!" I looked at the servants "Starting today Lady Jessica is not allowed to go out of her room, she will only leave that place when it's time to eat or when I only allowed her to!"

She slammed her hands in the table. "Why are you doing this to me?! Why am I the only one being punished here! Undertaker took part of this right? Actually he's the one who came up with this plan in the first place!"

"Well if you didn't agree to that plan, you will not be in this position" I looked at her with my stoic face. I can see anger in her eyes, she clenched her fist again then turned her back at me, she walked through the door then slammed it shut causing an echo throughout the room.

"I think your being too harsh on your sister young master" Sebastian said. I looked at him then to the servants then to Tanaka He closed his eyes then gave me a nod. I looked back at my plate then stood up wiping my mouth.

"Sebastian after you finished cleaning up here, check up on her" I went off my chair and walked to the door I heard him say "As you wish young master."

Authors note:

Next chapter on Oct 8.


	15. A date with Grell Wait What?

Chapter 13: A date with Grell.. Wait..what?

~Jessica's POV~

I was crying all my heart out. I can't believe I'm being bossed around by a brat! Nanay never locked me up in my room!

I held my neck looking for my locket, I noticed it's missing. "No! Where is it!" I started panicking, tears keeps on rolling in my cheeks "I can't lose it!" I went out of bed searching for my necklace.

I removed my sheet throwing it to the floor, as well as my pillows "Where is it?!" I panicky searched my whole room 'how can I lose something so important! Father gave that to mother and she gave it to me before she died!'

I sat on the floor hugging my knees while burying my face to it. "where is it?" I cried, I heard someone knocked on my door, I ignored it. "Milady it's me" Sebastian said. 'Great! Now what?'

"Go away! I don't want to see you!" I said with a hoarse voice. I heard my door open. I looked up to see Sebastian peeking inside, he was shocked at what my room looked like. I grabbed a pillow near me and throw it at him, he caught it with his right hand.

"I said, I don't want to see you! Get out!"

"Not until you tell me what happened here" He said with his annoying sexy voice.

"And why should I? Get out! Before I throw the whole bed at you!" he smirked

"That, I want to see" He walked towards me

"Not another step Sebastian!" I yelled at him he did not stop, he still went to my side then lowered himself

"Like I told you, I will only leave if you tell me what happened here." He gave me his smirk again, I just glared at him but then decided to speak

"I lost something and searched my whole room." I looked away "That explains this messed up room, what was it you were looking for?" 'He's so stubborn!'

"My.. Locket" he held his left hand and drop hanged something, my eyes widened "Are you looking for this?" he said while giving me a fake smile. I looked at him then back to my locket. I tried to snatch it away but he was quick and backed away.

I stood up but he held his hands up high, I tried to reach it 'Damn his tall!' "Give it back butler!" he smirked down at me as if he enjoys seeing me struggle to reach for my locket.

"I said give it back!" I clenched my right fist then punched him on his stomach but he blocked it, he gave me that fake smile again. I clenched my other fist but before I could punch he pulled me closer to him. Our bodies in total contact

He moved his face closer to mine. I can't take this any longer I want to cry. I clenched my hands on his coat then buried my face in his chest. "Please.. Give it back" I said crying "Please.."

~Sebastian's POV~

She buried her face on my chest "Please.. give it back" she said , I looked down at her "Please.." She said again I frowned I only did that to tease her but I ended up making her cry.

I sighed then pushed her a little, she was looking down. I can't see her face. I placed the necklace on her neck then turned around and walked to the door.

As I went out I heard her say "Thank you" I stopped for a moment then closed the door. I sighed again "I better go get some new bed sheets"

When I came back to her room I saw her sleeping on the ground. I sighed then went to her side scooping her in my arms. "Why do you have to sleep in the floor" I whispered.

I placed her gently on the sofa in her room then changed the bed sheets, I scooped her up again then laid her on her bed. I started cleaning the rest of her room. I gave her one last look then said "Sweet dreams Milady" and placed a kiss on her forehead.

~ 6 days later~

"The murderer has been silent these past few days. The girls on the list are still unharmed." Young master said as he sips his cup of tea

"Looks like we were right about it, maybe the culprit is changing their plans since their list is missing." He continued then looked up at me "How Is she?"

"She's at her room sulking" I replied while refilling his teacup.

"Until when do you intend to lock her up in her room?" I asked, he just sipped his tea then answered. "Until we find the culprit." I smirked

"So locking her up in her room was just an excuse to prevent her from going out of the mansion?"

"Yes" he then continued signing his papers. My eye twitched, something's wrong inside the mansion. Young master looked up at me curiously.

"What is it?" he asked "She's gone" I replied

"Who's go-"

"Please excuse me" I walked out of his study then went hurriedly to Lady Jessica's room, when I reached her door I opened it and saw the windows are open, the curtains was being swept by the wind.

I saw a note on her side table. I went to it and grabbed the note it says,

"_**I'll be borrowing Jessy~ We're going on a date! Don't get jealous Sebby your still the one for me~ I'll bring her back before sunset!**_

_**With love,**_

_**Grell"**_

There was a kiss mark on the left side of the note, This made me more irritated. "That Grell! I'm going to kill him for this!"

"Sebastian! What happened?"

I looked back at young master then gave him the letter. "Someone went to get her without our permission"

~Jessica's POV~

Grell went to my room unseen, after what he heard about me being locked up he took me out through my window and said "We will leave this place and have some fun!"

As we walked the path to town I looked nervously in my back "Ciel will be mad if he knew I left my room" Grell raised an eyebrow

"Why? Are you scared of that brat?" I shook my head left and right, he held my chin up and said "Don't worry darling, I left a note that your with me"

"WHAT!" I shouted

"What, what?"

"Grell! They will hunt you down!" Grell looked at me happily "Oh really? If it's my Sebby I wouldn't mind"

"Grell!"

"Darling, you worry too much! Like I said don't worry 'kay? Now come, we have some shopping to do" he then started dragging me.

"I only have a few coins in my pocket" I said while I walk side by side with Grell. He was holding my hand (A/N : yes holding hands while walking! Wahahaha ehem.)

"It's my treat!" he said I smiled. Me and Grell walked through town, went inside stores especially those dress shops. Grell saw a red lingerie and tried it on.

When he went out and he posed while I struggle holding my laughter. He tried almost all of the red dresses on every shop, I also tried some, I took note of some of the dresses I tried just in case Ciel takes me to shopping.

We were having so much fun I almost forgot the time. As we were walking I saw an accessories shop full of cute things. "Grell let's go there!" I pointed at the shop and he nodded.

The shop was full of bracelets, rings, necklaces, scarves and earrings, there were also bags and purses with cute designs. As I look around I saw a braided bracelet with a small cat pendant.

The cat has two red diamonds for eyes and a black ribbon on its neck. It reminded me of Sebastian without knowing I was smiling "Do you like that miss?"

I looked around to see a woman, It was the shop keeper, She must be in her twenties "Ah yes, but I don't have the money" I smiled at the shopkeeper.

Grell went to my side and looked at the bracelet I was holding. "Oh that's a cute bracelet and the pendant is a cat, Sebby will love that!" I blush the shop keeper seemed to notice my blushing and chuckled.

"Excuse me!" a woman said "I need some assistance here if you may" the shop keeper looked at me again then bowed at me "Please excuse me"

"Do you want to buy that?" Grell asked, "Yes, but I-"

"THIEF!" A woman shouted, we looked around and I saw a boy who went out of the shop holding a bag that came from inside the shop.

I run outside leaving Grell behind and following the boy. He bump to every person that is on his way pushing them away from his path "Hey that's rude!" Yelled a man who was holding a rope. I stopped near that man and said

"Please let me borrow your rope mister." I reached for the rope not waiting for the man to answer. I made a loop on the end of the rope not removing my gaze to the thief boy, Luckily the boy tripped.

I wave my right arm round and round then throw it to the direction of the boy then caught him. I pulled the rope making him fall to the ground again.

"Got cha rat!" I went to the boy's side still holding the rope that is now wrapped around him. "Let me go!" The boy said. "No way! You have something that doesn't belong to you!" I said scolding the boy.

The shopkeeper earlier came "It's you again!" I looked at the shopkeeper then to the boy and pointed to him "Do you know this boy?"

"Yes, he always goes to every shop stealing things, he robbed my shop three times already" I stared at the boy that is now struggling to get the ropes off him. I saw Grell running to our side.

"Jessy! Where have you been, you were gone when the commotion star- Wait what is that?" he pointed to the tied up boy.

"Oh the 'Rat' who robbed the shop"

"I am not a rat!" the boy yelled at me

"Shut up brat!" I yelled to the boy

"We better turn this boy to the police" the boy's eyes widened "What!, No please! Anything but the police!" the boy pleads. I looked at him in the eye. He has the same eye color as Ciel's. I sighed then untied him I grabbed the bag that he stole.

"I'm only doing this because I have a little brother around the same age as you" I put out my pouch of coins then handed it to him "This is all I have, I will give this to you but promise me you will not steal again, do you understand?" I said smiling.

He snatched the pouch then run "Hey! That brat!" Before Grell could run I stopped him, "Let him go" I turned to the shopkeeper and gave her the bag

"Here you go" She reached for it then said. "Thank you miss and Sorry for the trouble" She bowed

"You're welcome" I smiled at her

"Lady Jessica!" I flinched when I heard a familiar voice from behind "I'm dead"


	16. Rejected

Chapter 14: Rejected

~Jessica's POV~

The carriage drove through the forest towards the manor. There was silence. Ciel and Sebastian were staring at me while I lowered my head awkwardly.

"Who told you to go out without my permission?" Ciel said with a calm voice I looked at him and tried to smile, but his face stayed the same.

I sighed then said "I'm sorry" lowering my head again. He was staring at me angrily I looked up again then asked

"How long do you intend to lock me up in my room?" I asked, he just looked at the window ignoring my question. 'This brat!' The carriage was silent again until we arrived at the manor. Sebastian went out first the Ciel followed.

"Sebastian Escort her to her room"

"No way brat!" I said in an angry tone. "I will not allow myself to be locked up again in my chambers! How long do you have to act like a brat?" His eye twitched

"Will you stop calling me a brat!" he yelled

"I will not stop calling you that until you stop being a pain in the ass!" I yelled back

"Milady your language" I shot a glare at Sebastian "Shut up Sebastian!"

"You don't have the right to shut Sebastian up!"

"Yes I can! He's just a butler for crying out loud!" I closed my mouth with my hands, I was shocked with the words that came out from me. I looked at Sebastian and saw him frown

"Sebastian.. I d-didn't mean to... I-" he gave me a smile I can tell it was fake.

"It's alright milady, I shouldn't have interfered."

"You really don't know how to shut your mouth don't you?" Ciel said while smirking he turned around then said

"Sebastian let's go leave her alone" He glanced back at me then said "Starting today you are free to do anything you wish." He turned his back at me then marched towards the manor.

I looked at Sebastian but before I could speak he bowed "Please excuse me" he then followed Ciel inside leaving me behind. My heart felt heavy "What have I done"

~Sebastian's POV~

I was spacing out while I walk behind young master. My heart feels so heavy, 'why am I feeling this?'

"Sebastian?" Young master called. I looked at him "Yes?" He stopped then looked at me "Are you still thinking about the incident earlier?" I did not answer. He sighed "I guess you're still bothered about it"

"You are mistaken young master, I am not bothered by it at all." I replied. "By the way, I have received a call earlier from your Aunt Frances" I said as we resume our walking towards his study.

"What did she say?" We stopped in front of his study and I opened it for him gesturing him to go inside. "She said she will be visiting tomorrow morning" He stopped at his steps then looked at me

"Anything else?"

"She said she heard from Lady Elizabeth about your older sister, She said she wanted to meet her personally" he stared at me for a while then went to his sit.

"Tell Lady Jessica to prepare herself for tomorrow, You already know what to do when Aunt Frances is here right?"

"Yes"

"Go you are now dismissed" I bowed at him then excused myself.

"She's not here" I mumbled, "Where could she be?" I closed her doors then searched outside. I went directly to the garden but to my dismay I only saw Finny tending the garden.

"Finny" I called, he flinched, he turned to me kneeling while bowing in the ground then said crying "Mr Sebastian! I swear! I did not destroy the garden today!" he said with fear. I sighed

"Where is Lady Jessica?" he looked up at me confused "I haven't seen her." He said while tilting his head to the side. "Maybe Bard and Meyrin know where she is" He continued

I went to the kitchen and saw Bard and Meyrin with Tanaka. The two idiots where laughing while preparing for dinner.

I cleared my throat they all looked at me "M-mr. Sebastian your back!" Meyrin said blushing hard. "Did you find her?" Bard asked

"Yes we already brought her home, I was about to ask if you saw her around but never mind, seems like you didn't"

I turned around then left them behind. I think of every room that she might go to, the library, drawing room and the music room, still no sign of her. I've check almost every room in the mansion then stopped in my tracks "My room"

I quickly walked down the hallways to the path I usually go, when i reached my door I held the doorknob, I was about to turn it open but stopped when I heard her voice.

"Oh my little kittens, what should I do!, I think I upset Sebastian because of my words." There was silence, I heard some rustling inside. "What is she doing?" I whispered.

I opened the door gently making no sounds, I saw her lying on my bed holding the cats. I went beside her unnoticed "Milady" Her eyes widened the sat up from my bed.

"Sebastian!" She exclaimed.

"What are you doing in my room? And why are you lying in my bed?"She looked at me for a while then grabbed the cat and raised it up to me

"I came to see the cats!" She said smiling, then she lowered the cat she was holding while frowning. "And I came to say sorry for what happened earlier."

"Why do you bother so much when I already said it's fine" She looked up at me

"Because I wanted to know if we.. are really.. alright, you looked at me earlier I know you were hurt by my words and.. I know the smile you gave me is a fake one" I stepped forward then lowered myself

"Why do you want to know if we are really ok?"

"Because I don't want for you to hate me" I stared at her with an expressionless face.

"Why?" I asked again. She looked to her side, she was quiet, she looked back at me she was now blushing "Because.. I like you" I looked at her shocked but not too shock then I smirked.

"You never fail to amuse me Milady" She looked at me confused I stood up straight "I'm very flattered that you have these feelings for me but please," I looked at her darkly "let us remain as we are" then smiled "As Mistress and Butler"

She sat there with no expressions, she wasn't shocked nor hurt as if she expects those words . "What if I don't want for us to be just mistress and butler, What if I want you to be mine! What if –"

Then please remove those thoughts" i interrupted "It never came to my mind about seeing you as a woman"

"So you only see me as a child?!"

"Very much, Yes, Your feelings are just mare infatuation"

"I am not! I know what i feel! This is not infatuation!" I grabbed her by hand then pinned her to the wall

"you don't know what you are saying Milady" I smiled sarcastically while I move my face closer to her. "In fact, you don't know anything about me, I bet that feelings of yours will disappear if I reveal myself to you"

I can sense fear in her body, Body Trembling, her eyes innocently asking what am I talking about. "W-what do you mean?"

"Let us put this nonsense into an end" I moved in closer then whispered to her ears "I will NEVER fall in love for a mere human like you"

~Jessica's POV~

"I will NEVER fall in love whit a mere human like you" Those words he said were piercing my heart as he sung it to my ears, tears started rolling on my cheeks 'This man can't return my feelings'

he let go of my hands then smiled a fake smile "Now Milady, we have a guest tomorrow, young master wants you to prepare since the purpose of the guest visit will be meeting you" he held my shoulders then pushed my lightly to the door

"I will fetch you when dinner is ready" He led me out of his room. I was in a trance for a few moments, I turned to his door "Sebastian you IDIOT!" I ran off away from his room.

When I reached my room I locked the door then jumped on my bed burying my face to my pillows.

**"I was Rejected"**

~Sebastian's POV~

I closed my door then placed my hands on it lowering my head 'Why do I feel so hurt, I meant those words but-'

"Sebastian you IDIOT!" I heard her yell. I was so lost in my thoughts at that time, "She hates me more now, will she be able to .. forgive me?"

I composed myself then went out of my room "I have to deal with myself later, for now I need to prepare dinner"

"She said she's not hungry" 'Again? She will get sick if she continues to skip her meals' young master just ate his meal in silence not minding about Meyrin have said.

He finished his food then went out of the room. I looked at Meyrin "Is she alright?" She shook her head "I- i don't th-think so" She replied.

I went to her room with her food. I held the doorknob but it was closed. I sighed then put out the master key and gently opened her door. I saw her curled up in her bed the sheets over her. I placed the food in her table then turned to her.

I was about to remove her covers but I stopped myself. I decided to leave her room. "Will I be able to see your smiling face again?"

Authors note:

Sorry for the short chapter T-T I will make sure to longer the next one.

Next Chapter : Will be released if my boredom requires me to


	17. The Visitor

Author's note:

Sorry for the late upload. Luck wasn't on my side. My USB got lost, and when I found it again and placed it in the computer It got a virus infecting all of my files. especially my next chapters. T_T so I have to retype them again. But as I promised I will not put this on hold. thought the waiting for the next chapter will be in a few weeks time. For now Enjoy this Chapter!

Chapter 15: The Visitor

I woke up earlier than expected. "Sebastian come here!" a man walked in through the shadows then greeted me. "Good morning young master, you are rather early today"

I stretched my arms up high then spoke "Well, Aunt Frances will be visiting early today, and I can't sleep since it's very cold last night" I said, he smirked

"Is it really the cold weather or you don't want to be scolded by Madam for waking up late?" He said mocking me. I gave him a dark look he just smirked, I sighed then asked,

"Did you tell Lady Jessica about today's visitor?"

"Yes.. I told her yesterday" I looked at him curiously, he's not confident enough with his answer.

"I will prepare your tea" He bowed then walked away, before he could go out I called

"Sebastian" he turned to me "Yes young master?" I stared at him then sighed "No never mind"

When he came back with Tea and newspaper, He poured the tea then gave it to me, 'odd' I said in my thoughts. He went for my closet then got me a green suit, he was silent the whole time he dressed me.

"You seem distant, did something happened?" He startled

"Why do you think so?" he asked

"Because you're not scolding me of what I should do later" He looked at me curiously then went back to fixing my suit.

"Is it about my sister?" His stopped, I smirked "Looks like I'm right" He ignored me then finished the final touches of my suit.

A knock on my door came "Come in" I said calmly, the door opened revealing Tanaka, he entered my room and bowed "Good morning young master"

"What do you need?" He looked at me with concern in his eyes "It's about your sister." I looked at him curiously "What about her?"

"It is better if you see it for yourself" he replied. I looked at Sebastian then back at Tanaka "Very well"

We followed Tanaka to my sisters room when we saw Lau going to our side. "Ah Earl goodmorning!"

"Why are you here again?" I asked in irritation. "I came to see you of course" he said a mischievous smile plastered on his face. "You seem to be going somewhere" he asked

"I'll be checking my sister, She is not rather well today" I replied. "If you want to come then do so" I continued, he then followed.

As we reached my sisters door, Tanaka opened the door revealing my sister sitting on a chair near her balcony, her chin rested on the table, she looked so gloomy. "She looked so depressed" Lau said.

"Mr Tanaka! Here are the medicines you asked for!" Meyrin said while running.

"Meyrin do not run in the hallways!" Sebastian ordered. Meyrin halt to a stop then apologised "I-im sorry! Mr Sebastian!"

I walked in her room, the others following then Meyrin went to her side.

"Good morning Milady" Meyrin greeted

"Good.. morning Meyrin" Jessica replied cheerless

"We better get you dressed Milady" "Meyrin said

"Good.. Afternoon" Jessica replied, Meyrin looked at us confused 'Just what is wrong with her'

"Are you alright Milady?" Meyrin asked in concern.

"Good.. evening" Jessica replied.

"Let me talk to her, I will try to make her feel better" Lau said then went beside Jessica. He lowers himself down then spoke. "Good morning Milady"

"Good.. morning Lord Lau" Jessica replied still in a cheerless attitude.

"And in the afternoon?"

"Good.. afternoon"

"How about in the evening?"

"Good.. evening.."

Lau went back to our side then said "Sorry I tried everything". I face palmed in frustration. I looked at Sebastian he still wore his expressionless face, but he was staring at Jessica.

"Sebastian!" I called, he blinked then looked at me confused.

"Yes young master?"

"Do something about her!". He looked back and forth between me and my sister then replied. "As you wish"

He went to her side then spoke "Milady"

Jessica startled then pushes the table in front of her, the chair she was sitting went out of balance, before she could fall completely Sebastian grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer to him, She was now clinging onto Sebastian. She looked up then pushes Sebastian away

"Don't touch me!" She shouted, we all looked at her shocked and confused, I saw Sebastian clenched his fist for a few seconds but remained calm. 'Something's wrong with these two again.' I said in my thoughts.

Sebastian looked at us and smiled "Looks like our Lady is ok" he said with sarcasm.

"Shut up old man!" Jessica shouted at him. Sebastian looked at her darkly which made Jessica scared. Sebastian looked back at us

"All of you please leave, Tanaka, Meyrin, escort young master and Lord Lau to the dinning," he said

"What are you going to do Mr Butler?" Lau asked. Sebastian smirked then looked at my sister

"I will help Lady Jessica get dressed." Jessica's eyes widened

"No way you perverted butler!" he looked back at us then pushed us lightly to the door.

"Tanaka I leave everything to you and Meyrin tell Bard to heat up the soup, and do not mess things up!" he then closed the door. We heard Jessica screamed.

"Don't go near me you Idiot! AHH!" HELP ME!"

"Milady please stay still"

"No you MORON!"

"Language please!"

We heard more of Jessica's screaming and things crashing inside of her room. I looked at Tanaka and Meyrin horrified, they both gave me the same expression

"T-tanaka! Help her!" I said panicking.

"Let them be Ciel" Lau said

"How can I let them be! My butler is sexually harassing my sister right at this moment!" I argued

"Don't be a paranoid Earl, your butler did say he will help her dress, and besides he knows his limitations, now come along"

Before I could speak he picked me up to his shoulders. And pushing meyrin and Tanaka down the hall.

"CIEL! HELP!" the last thing I heard from my sister.

~Jessica's POV~

I swear I'm going to rip this man's head off!

"AH S-stop!"

"Please bear with it for a while, were almost done"

"I told you! AH! I-i d-don't want.. hah.. to.. hah.. wear.. a corset.. Idiot!.. AHHH!" He pulled the strings much tighter and faster than the last making me choke to death.

"You're doing that on purpose!" I yelled.

"I'm just making sure your corset is not loose for the dress to fit" He explained.

"S-Sebastian! I.. can't breath.. hah... please.. don't t-tighten.. it too much!"

After what seemed like forever he turned me around, I saw he was wearing a blindfold which I did not notice since the beginning of the "corset torture". He put the dress on me then removed his blindfold, he arranged my dress then sat me in my dresser arranging my hair.

I looked at him through my mirror while he put some pins on my hair. "Why can't you be a little sensitive!" I said while glaring at him.

He looked at me for a few seconds then continued on arranging my hair ignoring what I've said. "I'm almost finished" he said

Clenching my fist I yelled "Don't change the subject Sebastian!" my anger is now rising up.

"Your father's sister will be coming her for a visit a-" I slapped him before he could continue but he grabbed my hand before it could hit his face.

He pulled me closer to him and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened, he moved his free hand to my waist pulling me closer to him, I tried to break free but he was too strong. Tears are now rolling on my cheeks 'Why is he doing this? Why do he keep on playing with my feelings'

I tried to push him with all my strength and successfully remove myself from him, but he pulled me to a another kiss I gasp which gave him the chance to enter his tongue in my mouth, battling with my tongue. I feel like melting as I gripped his coat, I can't help but moan in this pleasure he was giving.

A knock on my door came this time he broke the kiss, catching my breath he let go of me.

"Milady! Mr Sebastian!" Finny called at the other side of my door. Sebastian went for the door and opened it. "What is it Finny?" He asked.

"Madam Frances has arrived" Finny said then looked at me. "Milady are you alright? Why are you crying?" he asked in concern.

I wiped immediately my remaining tears then said "Don't worry about me Finny, It's just dust.. it landed on my eyes and I can't get it off so I rubbed my eyes really hard to get it off." I lied.

"Oh, please don't rub it hard so It won't irritate your eyes" he said.

"Finny we will follow you in a few minutes, you can go now" Sebastian ordered.

"Yes sir!" Finny said then bowed at him then at me. Sebastian turned his gaze at me but I looked away. I heard him sigh then said "Please go directly to the dinning" He bowed then left my room.

I bit my lip and clenched my fist "Why do you have to hurt me this much? Why do I still love you this much?"

~Sebastian's POV~

I walked out of her room then leaned on her door.I was still in shock at what I did, 'Why couldn't I restrain myself earlier?'

I heard her say something "Why do you have to hurt me this much? Why do I still love you this much?"

I sighed thinking to myself then heard footsteps going towards the other side of the door. The door opened revealing her with a sad expression.

We both looked at each other but she looked away quickly and walked pass by me, not a word was given. I followed her behind, we were silent. None of us dared to speak, only the sound of our footsteps can be heard.

We reached the dinning I moved quickly to the door reaching for the knob but she also reached for it making her slightly touch my gloved hand. She removed it quickly and turned away.

I opened the door for her "Ah she's here!" Lady Elizabeth said then run towards our side hugging her. "You look so pretty today!" She said, Lady Jessica just manage to give her a weak smile.

"Elizabeth! Where are your manners!" Madam Frances scolded while going to our side. "And you!" She turned to me "Just like your master! A fine gentleman should not have loose hair in their faces!"

She grabbed hold of my fringe I flinched "Go and arrange that hair of yours and your master!" She let go of my hair. I looked at Young master with his irritated face, and then looked at Lady Jessica who is still looking away from me.

"Why are you still standing there? Get moving!" I looked back at young master who is now walking towards me "Let's go!" he said in annoyance.

~Jessica's POV~

The dinning was silent, I can feel the stare of my seems to be Aunt, her gaze was piercing my whole body, as if I have done something unpleasant.

"You looked a lot like your mother" She said. I looked at her nervously

"Yes indeed" Lau said, good thing he's here because I'm feeling a lot awkward.

The door opened with Ciel and Sebastian looking how do I say it? Dashingly handsome. Especially Sebastian, he looked more annoyingly gorgeous! Wait! Why am I thinking of these things! "God will you stop staring at him!

I stood up slamming my hands on the table, All of them looked at me 'Shit! I moved on my own again!'

"I-im sorry for my rudeness, I am not feeling well since this morning, and my head ache is getting worse.. Please excuse me" I turned around and head for the door passing by between Ciel and Sebastian.

"Let Sebastian escort you" Ciel said

"No I'm fine just by myself" I said then continued walking through the door then closed it. I sighed in relief that I was now outside of that room then started walking to my room hoping that this day would pass immediately.

Sebastian's sexy gorgeous face was plastered in my mind. I looked in my mirror holding my blushing face. "Damn it brain! Would you please remove Sebastian's annoying face in my mind!"

While I argue with my mental self a knock came on my door.

"Milady, I brought you some food" Tanaka said. My stomach growled, I sighed then opened the door for him. He entered my room with the food then placed it on my coffee table. I stared at the food he was serving in front of me.

I ate in silence when he spoke. "Milady there has been a package addressed to you".

'A package? What could it be?' he pulled a small box under the service cart then handed it to me. I opened it then saw a lot of letters inside.

"Ah! This is it!" I said excited. "Are you expecting of this package Milady?" he asked.

"Yes, I asked my cousin Esmeralda to send this letters to me" I picked a handful of it then looked at it one by one.

"What are those letters?" tanaka asked.

"My nanay's treasure" I said then looked at him "My father's letter to mother"

Tanaka smiled, I looked back at the letters I'm holding "I can't wait to read them all". The door opened revealing Elizabeth.

"Jessica! Are you alright? I'm worried about you!" She said in concern. "I am fine Lizzie, thank you for the concern." I said, I placed the letters back to the box.

A letter fell to the ground. I picked it up then looked at it, I felt strange, my heart beating fast. 'Why am I feeling nervous about this letter.

I looked at it's back, the letter was addressed to "Maria Balagtas". What's odd is there's a small note at the very right corner of the letter. It say's 'Read it without being seen'

"Jessica?" Elizabeth called. "Are you alright?" she asked

"Y-yes I-m fine.. Please excuse me for a while" I said then I went out to my bathroom still holding the letter.

'Whatever is written inside, I'm sure something big will happen'


End file.
